One Punch Man: The New Saitama
by Togami Akira
Summary: This is the story of an otaku who one day woke up as the One Punch Man, Saitama. But how is he gonna live now that he's in a different world, filled with heroes and monsters. He's just an otaku ! One thing is sure, this world will change now that a calm and cold man replaced the best hero. *********** Warning: This story start a few months before canon. Some characters will b
1. Prologue

This story starts in an apartment located in Tokyo. This apartment was quite big and was furnished with all sorts of expensive things that looked like they hadn't been used in years. And it was true, they hadn't been used for a long time, because they were located in places that the owner of this apartment never went to. You didn't need to go to the living room, the kitchen or even the dining room when you had everything you wanted and needed in your own room.

That was the case for a certain black-haired young man that was currently cursing at his computer, his eyes closing and opening a few times, showing his fatigue as he ate some potato chips.

"Goddamn it! Goku stop talking and fucking kill him already !!!"Cursed the young man as he watched an episode of Dragon Ball Z, one of his favourite anime. He continued to curse loudly for a few minutes until the episode ended. The young man then left his chair and walked towards his window. Opening it he saw that it was already dawn, which caused him to sigh.

"*Sigh* I should get some sleep. I don't even need to see my face to know that i have some dark circles under my eyes. Damn with that pale skin of mine i look more and more like a vampire." Said the young man. He then closed the window and went back to his desk when suddenly his phone began to ring. He picked it up and answered, seeing who it was that called him.

"Sup mom, what do you want ? What ? Work ? I've been unemployed for years, i ain't gonna get a job now, seriously...Nope i think i'm gonna stay right in my bedroom all days until the end of my life. It's not like you're gonna stop sending me money huh ?" Asked the young man. When he heard no reply he chuckled and hang up. He then turned off his computer and crashed on his bed.

"Damn life sure is good when you don't have any responsability." Said the man, and with that he closed his eyes and slept peacefully.

BOOM!!*

The young man suddenly opened his eyes as he heard a massive explosion. He looked around and saw that he wasn't in his bed anymore. He was standing right in the middle of a massive crater, and could see destroyed buildings all around him. He turned around and saw three cloaked figures that respectively wore pink, black and golden skull masks.

"W-Who the fuck are you guys ?!" Asked the young man, not even aware that his voice wasn't the same, or that his whole body was different, or that he was drenched in blood. The figures turned to each other and chuckled before they disappeared from his sight, leaving only sparks of yellow and black electricity.

"Wha-" the young man was stopped when a fist suddenly collided with his fist, sending him flying to a nearby building, destroying it further. It surprisingly didn't even hurt him. Though he did feel the strengh behind that punch.

"What is it, ain't gonna retaliate Saitama ?!" Asked the figure that sent him flying. It was the one with the pink skull mask, and it was definitely a she.

'Saitama ?' Thought the young man, before looking at a broken mirror that laid on the floor in front of him. And he indeed saw the face of his favourite manga character.

"EHHH?!!" Yelled the young man, his brain wasn't able to register what he was seeing.

"Stop with the childish behaviour dumbass, we need to kill him not play with him." Said another figure that landed beside the one with the pink mask. It was the one with black skull mask, and it also was a she, though she sounded a lot older.

They both looked at Saitama, then at each other and nodded. In a movement so quick that no one should've been able to see it-even though Saitama did-they both lunged at him. Kicking him across his face, they expected him to atleast flinch, but this time he didn't even bulge. For some reasons, he was so lost in thought that his body seemed to react on it's own. The body was still strong even though the person that now owned it was weak.

Talking about Saitama he was still lost in thought when he came to a conclusion.

'I must be having one of those counscious dreams. But damn i never thought i would dreaming about me becoming saitama, and who are those two ? They are not from the manga or the webcomic, that's for sure. But since it's a dream, i can act however i want!!' After thinking that, he smirked, unnerving his opponents before he closed his fist and brought it in front of him.

"You picked a fight with me...You're so fucking dead!!!" As he yelled that, he moved at blinding speed and punched the girl with pink mask so hard she was sent flying out of the crater.

"Seems like i have the same strengh as him. Well it's not like boundless strengh is difficult to imagine." Said the young man, before he turned to the woman with the black mask who was praying for the third member of their group to come back.

The young man laughed and appeared in front of her. Reacting on instinct she tried to kick him away, but he disappeared and reappeared behind her. She barely had the time to turn around when she saw him bringing his fist to her face. The whole aura around him screamed death and she even saw his fist becoming gigantic, though she was surely hallucinating.

The woman gulped, readying herself for the blow that would atleast break all her teeth. But it never came. Her leader had somehow appeared between Saitama and her at the last time.

"You're not ready to beat us this easily...One Punch Man!" Said the man with the golden skull mask, and with that he headbutted Saitama with all his strengh.

The young man not used to this type of blow and pain, suddenly fell to the ground and lost consciousness. It was quite a shocking experience for him.

RIIIIING!!!*RIIIIIIIING!!!!*

"AHHH! Fuck this alarm clock!!" Yelled the young man as he woke up. He stretched for a few minutes before getting up and walking to his window, not even noticing that his whole apartment was different, even though the window was still where he remembered it was. After opening it, he saw that the sun had already left and the night had came, which caused him to sigh.

"I fucking slept during the whole day. I really shouldn't sleep that late. Though it was funny how i dreamt i was Saitama. I really wouldn't want to live his life." Said the young man. He closed the window and went to his bathroom to clean his face. As he entered he arrived in front of the sink and saw his face in the mirror. He was still the same, with his boring, normal face and his bald head...WAIT WHAT?!!

The young man grabbed the sink and brought his face to the mirror so face he nearly broke it.

"T-The...THE FUCK IS THAT?!!! WHY AM I BALD?!! AND WHY DO I LOOK LIKE MOTHERFUCKING SAITAMA?!!!!"


	2. Chapter:1

It was quite hard to imagine how it would feel like to wake up in a different body than yours. Your mind will be in a complete shutdown, trying to understand what the hell was happening. And that's exactly what was going on for the young man that woke up as Saitama.

He spent an entire hours looking at himself in the mirror, trying and failing to understand how he could go from his old black-haired handsome self, to this new body. Atleast now he knew why Saitama hated being bald, it was a weird sensation to put his hand on his head and not feel any hair.

After finally understanding what happened the young man entered a new phase, denial.

"That's not possible! Like really and totally impossible! I mean how the fuck did it go from a dream to actually become Saitama?!...Maybe i'm still dreaming! Yeah, that must be it! Sometimes you think you woke up, but you're still dreaming, peacefully in your bed...Not being in another world, in the body of an overpowered bald hero..." The young man came to this conclusion, and as such spent the next hours trying to wake himself up. But of course, nothing worked.

That's why the young man was currently slouched on Saitama's couch. Which technically was his own now.

"I don't fucking get how all those protagonists from novels react so easily to this!! How the fuck am i suppose to live now that i'm in another body, in another world filled with fucking heroes and monsters?!" The young man was so mad he tried to grab his hair in frustration but grabbed nothing but air.

"AHHHH FUCK IT !!!!!" The young man yelled before rushing to Saitama's bedroom and jumping on the bed.

"I'm just gonna sleep and everything's going to be fine..." Said the young man, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

(2 hours later)

Now it was official, he was pissed. The young man had tried all the sleeping positions humanly possible but couldn't even sleep. It was starting to seriously get on his nerves. That's when he got an amazing idea.

"If i am Saitama, then i should have all his powers. I should go test it out!!" Shouted the young man. He was quite surprised that none of the neighbors had yelled at him to shut up with how loud he was. But then he remembered that Saitama had no neighbors. No one was stupid enough to live in the Ghost Town.

The young man searched for Saitama's costume and after finding put it on at an incredible speed.

"I now know how Superman feels when he changes clothes at super speed." Said the young man, before exiting his apartment and going on the street. He walked for half an hour, searching for a deserted area before he found a scrap yard, large enough for him to pretty much experiment anything he wanted without totally destroying the area.

"Okay...Saitama should be super fast, as shown when he used side-steps to create afterimages. So technically...I should be able to do it." Said the young man, reassuring himself. He then got into position, prepared himself and did just that...Side-steps. Except that it wasn't working, he was just doing normal side-steps albeit faster than how he would've been able to do it in his old body.

"Well it's kinda logical. Saitama always control his strengh, that's why he doesn't go around breaking everything he touches or walking at inhumane speed. But how the hell am i supposed to control this body when it's not mine...Well Saitama got those abilities while training, so maybe i will get them back by training too...OKAY I'M READY!!!" Shouted the young man to himself. He appeared to be quite hopeful, but he was still unsure how to react to this whole situation. However he was smart enough to not ask himself too much questions. Situations like that weren't supposed to happen, as such he wasn't going to get any answers that easily.

"Yup i should just roll with it and sees what happens." Said the young man, and with that a long and painful training began. Nah just kidding!!!

(3 days later)

It only took him three days to get Saitama's abilities back, which didn't surprise him all that much. Those abilities came from his body, and since he now had Saitama's body, he just needed to get used to it.

But now a problem came...He seriously started to hate Saitama more and more.

"HAHAH! I don't get how this dumbass could consider these abilities to be a curse! It's so fucking cooooooooool!" Yelled the man, though no one could hear him since he was high up in the air. He was currently acting like a little kid, jumping around because of how excited he was.

The feeling was intoxicating to him. All this raw power inside him filled him with an euphoria that he had never felt before. He felt like he could do anything he wanted and nothing could stop him. Which was entirely true.

"Well i should stop acting like a dumbass and get a little serious...Firstly it looks like canon still didn't start, since Genos is nowhere to be seen and i'm not a professional Hero yet. Now that i think about it, the Hero Association was built after Agoni's grandson was saved by Saitama, which means that Saitama is the one that lead to all this. Which brings a question, why didn't Agoni contact Saitama after that ? Saitama saved his grandson and gave him the idea to create an association full of people who would save the defenseless civilians. So why the fuck did Saitama never get the recognition he deserved ?" Asked the young man, striking a thinking pose while still in the air, even though he was falling to the ground at a frightening speed.

"Well i guess i should contact Agoni myself. The only reason i can think of is that Agoni did try to reach Saitama, but Saitama like usual didn't give any fuck and just acted like everything was normal. But what should i tell him ? I can't just send him an E-mail and tell him that i'm the one who saved his grandson, only a person seeking a reward would do that. It would show me in a bad light, though i do only seek a reward. But Agoni should know Saitama's name, as such if i introduce myself as Saitama to him, he will recognize me. I should send an E-mail to him, asking if i can be registered to the Hero Association. It will seems like an innocent request from a guy who doesn't know anything about the association, and therefore Agoni wouldn't suspect a thing. Agoni would want to know if i'm really Saitama and ask me to him at the HQ. Yeah it's gonna-" Said the young man. He would've said more but he suddenly crashed into the ground, creating a small crater in front of his apartment building. The young man got out of the crater, dusted himself and smirked.

"I think it's time to change Saitama's life a little."


	3. Chapter:2

The young man that now habitated Saitama's body had realised something important after a few days inside this new body. He had the strengh, the speed, the reflexes and the endurance but he lacked something...Experience. This new body was used to fighting, it had done nothing but that for three years. However the young man's mind was anything but prepared to face mysterious beings.

That and he actually lacked basic knowledge of this world. Because contrarily to what he thought, it was different from the original one. Many things were different, but the thing that shocked him the most was the fact that the supercontinent where all Humans lived was a lot bigger than he thought. It may had seemed small because the cities seemed small, but it wasn't the fact at all. A-City was bigger than any city that had existed in his old world, and K-City was filled had some of the biggest parks and forest he had ever seen.

In only a few weeks he had learned so much, and it was a good thing for him. He was so lost in all those discoveries and his thirst for knowledge that he completely forgot to send an E-mail to Agoni. When he finally remembered it, he decided that it was best to first get some fighting experience before becoming a pro Hero.

He didn't know much about the future ennemies in the webcomic, but he was quite weary of Garou and Blast. One had an unlimited potential and the other was potentially the strongest Hero in the world. Even though the young man still doubted that anyone was stronger than Saitama, there still was a chance that something could be a threat to him.

He wasn't as brave as Saitama, he also had no desire to save people, but he had to play the role. He was nothing but a Fake Hero, but he was still powerful enough to live the life he wanted.

( A few weeks later, Undergrounds tunnel under Z-City)

He was quite shocked to find that there was a lot of underground tunnels under Z-City. He first thought that it was the doing of the Monster Association, but was quite surprised when he was attacked by unknown creatures just after he entered one of these tunnels. They looked like monkeys, but had muscular human bodies and long black hair all around their head, making it look like they had a collar of hair. They also wore golden bracelets around their wrists for some reasons.

They weren't fast or strong but they were quite good at scaring the crap out of him. Since he was in a tunnel he thought they would only come from behind or from the front, but those bloody monsters somehow found the way to attack him from the sides, getting out of the dirt walls. They seemed to really like attacking in an instant, because everytime they attacked, they got out of the walls as fast as they could, tried to claw at Saitama and jump in the holes in the walls to escape. Which is why our dear Saitama now has a few veins on his bald head ready to pop while his face was all red with restricted rage.

He wanted to destroy the whole tunnel but decided against it. He needed to know what was at the other side. So he just continued to walk, dodging the monsters that still attacked him as if they didn't see how uneffective it was. Though it was actually a good training for him.

After an hour, Saitama arrived in a gigantic cavern filled with those monsters. They were sleeping on the ceiling cavern, they seem to use the claws they had on their feet to hang on the ceiling. Saitama, seeing how many of them were there, decided to walk on tippy toes so as to not wake them up.

He somewhat reached the middle of the cavern and gazed at what seemed to be a red crystal levitating over a group of those monsters that looked like they were praying. He tried to approach it but the crystal suddenly glowed, which made Saitama stop. The monsters that were praying didn't pay any attention to him and the others still looked asleep, so Saitama decided to go for it.

He prepared himself and jumped towards the crystal. In a burst of speed he reached the crystal, grabbed it and landed on the wall before launching himself at the entrance of the cavern. And just when he reached the entrance, he heard it.

ROAR!!!!*

"FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!!" Saitama cursed repeteadly as all the monsters in the cavern woke up and rushed towards him. He started to run as fast as he could, which meant that he was a few seconds away from reaching the surface, since he was easily one of the fastest men alive. Yet the creatures seemed to be fueled by the rage they felt over the fact that Saitama stole the crystal, their eyes were glowing a bloody red and they were moving much faster than before. They still couldn't keep up with him, so one of them had an incredible idea.

Saitama looked behind him in time to see an incoming black blur. He barely dodged it but had no time to sigh in relief as another came towards him. This time he decided to simply punch whatever was coming towards him, and saw that it was one of the monsters. He looked at the others that were still pursuing him and his eyes widened.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THROWING THEM AT ME?!!" Yelled Saitama enraged that one of those monsters was throwing his little friends at Saitama.

"ARGHHH!! FUCK IT!!! I AM SAITAMA BITCH!!!!"Yelled Saitama, suddenly stopping and turning around which made the monsters freeze in fright.

Saitama rushed at them, and in an instant, punched the first one he saw right in the face, sending in flying in one of the walls. Said wall trembled because of the impact, which gave a sudden idea to Saitama. He took a thinking pose as he started to dodge the strikes of the monsters, which only infuriated them more.

"NYAHAH! I GOT IT!!" Exclaimed Saitama, as his face went from bored to serious in a second. His muscles flexed as he took a fighting stance and brought his right fist to his face and the other in front of him.

The monsters had no time to react, a mini crater was made in the dirt, a strong wind passed right by them and a yellow blur appeared in front of them, and then...

"MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDAAAAAAA!" Yelled Saitama, a big smile on his face as he continously punched the poor monsters that suddenly didn't to fight all that much. In a few seconds, only a few dozens of them were left. Saitama saw that and grinned.

"Part 2 of the plan: ESCAPE!!!" Said Saitama, he clenched his hand around the red crystal and suddenly disappeared. Reappearing behind the monster that previously threw his friends at him, Saitama threw a high-kick at him, so powerful that the monster was about to be sent directly out of the tunnel, since Saitama had kicked him in the direction of the exit.

And it was exactly what Saitama wanted. As soon as the kick connected and the monster was about to be sent flying, Saitama used his super speed to grab one of the monster's foot tightly.

"BYE BYE FUCKERS!!!!!" Yelled Saitama as he was sent flying with the monster, who seemed to have lost conciousness. Which was quite normal, since the kick was powerful enough to one-shot anything.

"Damn, they sure fly weeeeeeeeeellllll!!!!!"


	4. Chapter:3

"OUUUUUHOOOOOOOH!!" After escaping from the tunnel, Saitama was still flying in the sky. It seemed like he had hit the monster a little too hard, though he was still grinning like a dumbass. He never felt like that, but goddamn it was good to be able to do stuff like that.

As he continued to fly, Saitama noticed an interesting building in front of him. The Hero Association HQ. Which meant that he was in A-City now. That's when it dawned on him.

"Fuck! I still didn't send that damn E-mail! Well now that i think about it, i can just go there and ask for Agoni. They won't take me seriously but Agoni will when he hears my name." Said Saitama. He was about to pass the building, so he let go of the monster's leg and started to fall at a speed that would scare most humans to death, but not him. While in the air, he brought his right hand to his face and opened it, revealing the red crystal that he had stole.

"I don't have a clue about what the fuck this is, but it should be really important. I wonder if it's something that only those monsters had. Though now i really think about it, i somehow feel stronger now that's it in my hand. Hmmmm" Said Saitama, before he shrugged and focused on his fall.

He landed right on top of the building and searched for a way to enter it, but seeing none he decided to simply slide on the windows of the buildings. So he did just that, shocking all the staff employees that were working in the building. He finally reached the ground and looked around him. Seeing no one, he merely dusted himself. He had gotten dirt in his suit, and it was annoying him to no end.

"I see why Saitama doesn't like it when dirt enter this damn thing."

After he finished that, he searched for the entrance, which was at the other side of the building. He entered the building and walked to the secretary that still somehow hadn't spotted him. Which was amazing considering the fact that everyone was staring at him. He looked like a Hero but no one had ever saw him around.

"Hello ma'am, i'm here for an appointment." Said Saitama to the secretary that finally noticed him.

"Very well, Mr..."

"Saitama. Just Saitama"

"Hmmm...I'm sorry Mr.Saitama but i don't have any appointment under your name."

"That's normal, i'm here to ask for an appointment with Agonin the director of the association." Said Saitama, which got him a chuckle from a nearby Hero that heard him. Said Hero then loudly laughed, getting the attention of everyone. It was a muscular black-haired man who wore a black tanktop.

"Hello there newbie, i don't know who you are but you can't ask for an appointment with Mr.Agoni like that. Plus i never saw your face around here, you a hero ?" Asked the man , with a smug smile on his face.

"Well i'm a guy who plays hero for fun. " Said Saitama, which got him snickers from not only the man but also the secretary and the people around him.

"For fun ? Hahahah! Newbie do you know who i am ? I'm the B-classe Rank 81 professional Hero, Tanktop Black Hole! You're actually telling a B-Class Hero like me that you this for fun ?!" Asked the Hero, with a hint of aggressivity in his voice, which didn't seem to surprise anyone.

" I'm definitely surprised." Said Saitama.

"About what ? About the fact that a B-Class Hero like me is talking to a newbie like you ?" Asked the man. At this point all th people in the hall were looking at them. Even the cameras had turned to them.

"Nah i'm surprised that no one react to this. You're a Hero and you're acting like a bully. Plus i told you i'm doing this for fun, what i meant was that i'm not all that serious about it. I just beat monsters and save people. But let me guess, you're moking me because i'm not like you and all those other trashes ? Seeking wealth and fame more than anything else, not even caring about actually killing monsters and saving people. I'm not a true hero, because i'm too lazy to totally cary my responsabilities as one, but goddamn. You're as far as what a Hero should be. You're actually more of a Villain. A secondary Villain, quickly forgotten."Said Saitama. He waited for a response, but none came. The Hero was red with embarrassement, while the other people around had their mouths agape.

"So that's how the Hero Association is ? Why am i not surprised? Ah yes, because you have people like Tatsumaki and King as top Heroes." Said Saitama, turning to the secretary who had been busy while Saitama was talking. She had told her superior that a bald man named Saitama wanted to see Agoni. Her superior thought like her, that the man didn't know how ridiculous it was to ask for an appointment with Agoni in person. However the man still send a message to Agoni about it, it was still his job. What surprised both her and her superior was that Agoni had suddenly asked them to immediately bring Saitama to his office.

"Uhmmm, Mr.Saitama...It seems that the Director want to see you" Said the woman. Saitama smirked and walked towards the elevator. The woman was about to follow him to show him the way around, but he stopped her.

"It shouldn't be hard to find the office of the Big Boss. Well it should be if you all aren't dumb, but given what i just saw, i'm not entirely sure anymore."Said Saitama. He entered the elevator and pushed a button, a big smile on his face.

'Seems like Agoni did search for me.'

( A few minutes later)

Saitama had arrived in front of Agoni's office. It took him more time than he had thought it would, because the building was actually bigger than he first thought. He didn't really noticed that when he slid on the windows of the building.

Taking a long breath, Saitama knocked on the door, waiting for an answer that came quite quickly.

"Enter!" Said a gravelly voice.

Saitama entered the office and gazed upon the man that created the Hero Association. A strong middle-aged man, with a fucking cleft chin that nearly made Saitama burst into laughter.

"Ah! Saitama the man i've been looking for the past three years!"

"Well i was kinda busy? Killing monsters and all. By the way, is the kid alright ? Did he stop pranking mysterious beings ?" Asked Saitama, which made Agoni smile as he motioned for Saitama to take a seat.

"He's well, i made sure of that. But let's talk about serious matters. You came here to join my Hero Association didn't you ?" Asked Agoni.

"Indeed, but i must say-"

"You are disappointed, huh ? Well i am too. But that's not really surprising. These days many talented people become criminals or just live a normal life, and it's normal. No one want to join this association."

"Because there isn't anything that motivate them enough to join it, right ? Tatsumaki is a spoiled brat who always does whatever she wants. King is lazy as fuck. Amai Mask messes with everyone, and no says anything to him. Metal Knight is more of a crazy scientist than a Hero. Let's not even talk about Blast who is never there. "Said Saitama. He noticed that Agoni winced when he heard Saitama saying 'Blast'.

"You just winced when i talked about Blast. What's the problem with him ?" Asked Saitama, though he did have an idea about it.

"Saitama, you saved my grandson. You inspired me to create this whole association. From my observations, you're also the closest person i know to being a true hero." Started Agoni. Saitama discreetly smirked when he heard 'True Hero'.

"I'm gonna tell you...The problem with Blast is that he's actually not a professional Hero. He-"

"I am Blast, right ?" Asked Saitama, smiling widely as he saw the shocked looks on Agoni's face. He was being a bit straightforward, but he was too excited right now. He wanted to know the truth.

Agoni sighed and got up. He walked to the gigantic window that gave a view of the entire city, and chuckled.

"Well...I wonder, how do you want to be called, Saitama...Or Blast ?"


	5. Chapter:4

"Well i do prefer to be refered as Saitama for now. I think it's best if people don't know i'm Blast. The number one Hero is supposed to only show up when all hope is lost right ? Then i will do just that. However i still want to be registered in the association. I'll be a newbie Hero and the best Hero at the same time." Said Saitama to Agoni. The two men were sitting face to face, both looking at each other with piercing eyes.

"Very well, i knew you were gonna do that. It's only logical for a Hero such as yourself to not want to be put on the top directly. But we might have a little problem. There are some people who actually knows your true identity." Said Agoni, a little smile on his face. Which didn't match the current frown Saitama had.

"Many people ? Who exactly ? As long as they are smart enough to not disclose my identity to anyone, it's good i guess." Said Saitama, even if he was still a little bit pissed off by the fact that other people knew. Actually he was pissed off because he knew just who was aware. It all made too much sense.

"Well...Sitch, King, Tatsumaki and Amai Mask." Answered Agoni, who was taken aback when he saw the confident smile Saitama had. As if he already knew that. But he didn't miss how Saitama winced when he heard 'Amai Mask'.

' Amai Mask too ?! It could be a problem! Well now that i think about it, i remember that Amai Mask hate how the current Heroes are a lazy bunch who don't take their jobs seriously. That and he hates every single mysterious beings. But i kill mysterious beings daily like it's a sport, and i'm the Best Hero. I don't think he would try to piss me off.' Thought Saitama, but his musing was stopped when Agoni chuckled, gaining the bald hero's attention.

"If you are wondering whether Amai Mask will cause you any troubles, well...HAHA! You won't have a problem with that. Amai Mask is a fan of yours." Said Agoni, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Even the young man inside Saitama's body had trouble keeping a straight face after that, which was a good indication of how shocked he was.

" A f-fan ? W-Well, seems like i won't have any troubles with him! HAHA!" Said Saitama, trying to not sound as troubled as he actually was. He didn't know what would happen when he finally met Amai Mask, but now he was sure it was gonna be quite a special moment.

" Well other than that, i think you should know that i have great expectations for you." Said Agoni, instantly going from a playful expression to a deadly serious one. Saitama did the same, though he wasn't nearly as good as Agoni was.

" Great expectations ? I mean seriously what could you expect from me, other than killing monsters and saving people?"

"You're gonna do just that, save. But you won't save people...I want you to save my association." Said Agoni, a sad smile on his face. Saitama knew that Agoni wasn't finished, so he just decided to listen to what the old man had to say.

"You see, things changed...In a bad way. Nowadays more an more greedy people join this association, attracted by the prospects of fame an wealth...But they aren't Hero. Actually if they were just Warriors like Atomic Samurai or Bang i wouldn't mind. However i think you already know it, the association isn't doing good. The new Heroes are greedy, lazy and stupid weaklings...I can't find anything else to define them." Said Agoni, his tone filled with nothing but disdain and disgust.

"Wow, you're going quite hard on them. I mean it's already great that some people becomes heroes, even if it's only to become famous or rich. It's good as long as there are Heroes, right ? Motivations doesn't matter." Said Saitama, to which Agoni nodded. Yet Saitama sensed that a 'but' was coming.

"But it doesn't mean they can act however they want. Tatsumaki, King and Metal Bat are causing way too much problems. Plus most of these new Heroes don't even train to become better, they all think they are all-powerful just because they are better than normal civilians or low-threats mysterious beings." Said Agoni. Saitama had to agree on that. That Tanktop Black-Hole dude was actually quite useless. And he was even more annoying than in the anime.

"That's why i need you Saitama. You won't only fight mysterious beings and save people. You'll train Heroes. Make them better. You'll change the association from the inside!!" Exclaimed Agoni. Saitama froze for a second, the time his brain needed to actually understand what Agoni just said.

"Wait, wait, wait! For that i will need to be Blast, so that the other Heroes don't doubt me. Plus it will take most of my time. Some Heroes won't listen to me, believing that i'm not worthy of my title since i was pretty much useless most of the time. Other than that, there's also the fact that i don't see why i should do that. The association doesn't need me to become some sort of instructor. I should just stay a Hero as i am now. Everything will fix itself quite easily once the weak Heroes understand that this job is not for them, and the other Heroes understand that they're not all-powerful." Said Saitama, hoping that Agoni would agree with him.

"...Very well then. It might work. It might be possible that everything goes back to how it was when i started this association, but...If it doesn't work..." Agoni got up and went besides Saitama, putting his hand on the Bald Hero's shoulder.

"Blast will have to show himself. He will become a new symbol for the Heroes, the monsters and the civilians. A symbol of Hope, Power and Peace."


	6. Chapter:5

After he finished talking to Agoni, Saitama was led outside by the man, who then asked him if he wanted Sitch, Tatsumaki, King and Amai Mask to be made aware of the fact that Blast finally came to the Association. Saitama saw nothing wrong with that and as such he accepted, not knowing that Agoni actually wanted them to know so that they would try to approach him later. He wanted Saitama to get acquainted with the others so that they would be able to call upon him should a situation call for his help. Agoni also told Saitama that he didn't need to take a test like other heroes. He would directly become a C-Class Hero. None of the Heroes would complain since Agoni would discuss about this with Amai Mask who would most likely agree with that and as long as Amai Mask wanted someone in the association, no one could go against him. Except if it was Tatsumaki or Metal Bat.

Saitama then made his way home, but not before getting attacked by a mysterious being. He may have seemed calm, but he was excited inside. The mysterious being that had attacked him looked like a gigantic blue crocodile. Though what made this mysterious being unique, was the fact that it seemed quite intelligent.

" Seriously you could just attack me directly, no need to use this hit-and-run tactic."Deadpanned Saitama. The crocodile had appeared from nowhere and started to attack him by clawing at him and then immediately withdrawing. Saitama could just kill him in one punch, but he wanted to know why the monster even attacked him in the first place. It didn't even tried to kill other people, it just followed Saitama everywhere he went.

Saitama decided to led the crocodile to a deserted area so they wouldn't get too much attention. Once he arrived in a forest, he turned to face the crocodile, and when the reptile approached him, he noticed a certain heat coming from his palm. He still had the red crystal in his hand and it had started to glow and heat up. He was quite sure that it was soon gonna become so hot, his gloves would melt. When the crocodile saw the crystal glowing, it lunged at Saitama with reckless abandon. Of course the bald hero dodged and went on a nearby tree branch so that he could check something.

'Wait...That red crystal is linked to mysterious beings, and not just those weird monkeys i encountered before. This guy just started to attack me because of that thing. Maybe it controls them ? Or maybe it's like an alarm. If every monster start to attack me because it glows, then it surely means that it's linked to mysterious beings. But i never saw one of these things in the manga. The question is, is there more of those things ? I should be able to understand more if i get to found another crystal. Maybe i could even ask someone like Dr.Kuseno or Dr.Bofoi to analyze it...Nah too risky. Then again i don't even know why i'm so concerned about this thing. As long as it's not some sort of weapon, it's good. I should focus on important matters, like what am i going to do as a Hero ? Should i try to reach a higher class or just stay a C-Class and observe the association from the perspective of a low-class Hero...Ahhh! So many things to do!!' Thought Saitama. His train of thought was interrupted when he sensed a foul smell coming from his right. He looked up and saw that the crocodile was just a mere inches away from his face. Saitama pinched his nose and made a 'Ugh' noise.

"Dude you really smell you know ? What the hell did you do to get such a smell on you ?" Asked Saitama, but then he flicked his own forehead.

"Yeah right, killing people. How very monstrous of you." Said Saitama mockingly, but the crocodile had enough and used his claws to cut the entire tree, even though he didn't even grazed Saitama.

"Damn! What did this tree ever do to you ? Why did you cut it so violently? Ah yeah, i was sitting on a tree branch from this tree. Sometimes i'm just too dumb. " Said Saitama, again in his mocking tone which seemed to only anger the reptile. Saitama wasn't sure the monster could understand what he was saying.

"Well, it's time to end this." Said Saitama, disappearing from the crocodile's sight in an instant, before reappearing over him, ready to kick it hard on the back. Which he did, piercing the reptile's body and killing it instantly.

"I wonder when i'll finally meet the monsters of the anime. Actually when Canon will start. Should be in a month or two. Not that i'm getting impatient or anything. " Said Saitama. He then went back to the city and headed back home. It took him an hour, but he finally reached his apartment.

As he gazed upon his apartment, Saitama really wondered how anyone would want to live here. Then again, he had become a Hero which meant that he was soon gonna have a lot more money, enough to buy himself a nice house in Z-City. Or atleast change the way his apartment looked. Because as long as his apartment looked good, he didn't really care whether the apartment building looked like it could crumble at any moment.

Shaking his head, Saitama made his way towards the entrance of the building when he heard a voice that he recognized all too well.

"Bald head, yellow jumpsuit, red gloves... So you are Blast, right ?"


	7. Chapter:6

Saitama didn't know how to feel about his current predicament. When he was about to enter his apartment building, he had been stopped by someone that he had recognized quite easily. This same person insisted to enter Saitama's house, which greatly annoyed the bald Hero who wanted to watch tv, or read a manga, or eat chips...Or just do something that wasn't sitting in front of an A-Class Hero that was freaking him out with his glare.

"So...You are Blast right ?" Asked the man.

"Yup. What ? Disappointed by my looks ? "Asked Saitama, thinking that the hero was gonna tell him how weird or bland he looked. However he didn't think the man would just snort, as if he was told a bad joke.

"Do you think that just because i'm handsome and dress better than most heroes, i think appearence is this important ? Because i can already tell you it's not. I respect power, justice and determination." Said the man. Saitama was quite taken aback by that, but didn't show it. He did hear what the hero told him, but he wasn't sure he was supposed to react. The man's appearence didn't really went well with what he just said. He was a tall and lean-built young man with messy, shoulder-length light blue hair and yellow eyes, though Saitama could swear he saw those eyes switch to a dangerous red for a second. The man was wearing a white jacket over a gray shirt with a green circle necklace and black trousers. This man was Amai Mask, Rank 1 A-Class Hero.

" Well, even if you say that, you're still looking at me with something akin to deep hatred. I can help but ask myself why you would look at me like that. Actually i'm also wondering why you're acting like that. Ain't you supposed to hide your emotions behind that mask of perfectness and happiness you always wear when you're talking to other people ?" Asked Saitama. Again he thought the Hero would snap at him, but he was wrong again. The A-Class hero actually began to chuckle, keeping his head low with his hair shadowing his eyes. He then looked up straight in Saitama's eyes.

"You're right, i feel a deep hatred towards you. If you wonder why, it's quite simple..."Started Amai Mask, before he turned around and looked outside the window." I hate how you're both a Hero and a Monster. How you can be useless and useful at the same time. Everytime i think you're too lazy to be considered a true Hero, you save thousands of people by ending the lives of monsters that shouldn't even have been born."Said Amai Mask, but he then muttered something so low that even Saitama had trouble hearing what he said." I think i hate the fact that you were not here to lead us all, and make sure that the association wouldn't be full of pathetic waste of flesh, like it is now."

"Well, i know i should've been here, but honestly i've always been a Hero for fun. I never did want to become a pro hero. But then, i realized that it might be a good idea to work along fellow Heroes." Said Saitama simply. Amai Mask twitched but kept his composure.

"For fun, huh ? You think that all of this is fun?!" Yelled Amai Mask, grabbing Saitama and lifted him off the ground." WHAT ABOUT THOSE DAMN MONSTERS THAT TERRORIZE HUMANS DAILY?! WHAT ABOUT ALL THOSE POOR PEOPLE WHO CAN'T EVEN DEFEND THEMSELVES?!" Shouted Amai Mask, totally out of character. It was quite hard for him to not be angry, he was facing someone that could easily save more people than every heroes could, even if they all sided up.

Amai Mask was about to shout once again, but then hissed in pain when Saitama's grabbed his face, forcing Amai Mask to put him down.

"What about that, huh ?" Asked Saitama. Instead of lifting up Amai Mask, he banged the Hero's face on the wall, splattering said wall with blood coming from the Hero's broken nose."Well it's quite simple. I'll just do my job. Save people and kick monsters' asses. You don't seem to understand something. I don't care about other things. I just do my job, because i like it. I like saving people and killing monsters. That's why i do it for fun, because it's funny." Said Saitama, an eerie smile on his face.

Amai Mask smiled, got up and walked to Saitama. When he was just a few inches away from the Bald Hero, he took Saitama's hand shook it.

"I hope you'll be as good as i always thought you were. I became a Hero because i wanted to be like you. To destroy monsters and save people. I felt as if i was made for it. Then celebrity came, and i just rolled with it. However i'll always be a Hero, and if you truly deserves your title of best Hero in the world, then...You'll be the only person in the world that i respect with all my heart. A good day to you, Blast." Said Amai Mask, as he made his way to the door. When he reached it, ready to exite Saitama's apartment, the man talked to him.

"As i said to Agoni, i won't look like this when i'll be Blast. When i'm like that, simply call me Saitama...When i'm like this, i'm just a simple C-Class Hero." Said Saitama, not even looking at Amai Mask.

"Yeah...Though i don't think the best Hero in the world will stay a C-Class Hero for long. Then again i don't care, just do your job and make sure that those fake Heroes understand what the title of professional Hero entails." Said Amai Mask, opening the door and closing it behind him, but not before he heard a "Yeah sure, Fake A-Class Hero." from Saitama.

"Hn...You might actually deserve this title more than i first thought."Said Amai Mask, before finally leaving, satisfied by this discussion. He was so focused on his thoughts, that he didn't notice a strange creature flying above Saitama's apartment building. Though he did notice that there were a little too much mosquitoes in the Ghost Town.


	8. Chapter:7

Saitama wasn't really a curious person, when there was something that he didn't understood, he wouldn't try to understand it, he would either ignore it or punch it. This new Saitama however was curious, and that's why he was currently analyzing the weird red crystal that he had stolen from the monkeys-like monsters.

He had tried many things to understand what was this crystal. It wasn't a weapon, that much he knew since it couldn't anything bad, be it to him or normal humans. Since the monsters considered it important and seemed to even worship it, he thought that maybe it was some sort or sealing crystal. Like there was some incredible monster hiding inside it, but he knew it was just the part of him that wanted a good fight that thought like that. In the end, he just couldn't understand what it was, but he wasn't gonna give up just like that.

"Hmm...It seems to glow sometimes, but i still cannot get why it would glow. It doesn't produce any sound, and it's quite heavy. It can withstand a quarter of my strengh before it's about to be crushed. Hmmm...What could it be ?" Asked Saitama, throwing the crystal in the air, catching it and throwing it again. He was about to catch it again, but a certain sound got his attention. He turned his head and saw that there was a mosquito on his right hand, he smirked and with a speed that only someone like him could have, slapped his hand. To his surprise the mosquito flew from his hand, as if he wasn't just slapped.

Saitama smirked even wider, knowing exactly what this mosquito was.

"So canon started, huh ? It's quite weird, normally i was supposed to beat that giant dude before the fight with the mosquito girl came. I wonder what happened to that dude. Now that i think about it, there was also this monster that looked like Piccolo." Said Saitama. He watched as the mosquito flew towards his face. This new Saitama wasn't stupid enough to just act try to slap the mosquito without even thinking, instead he got into position and started to do side-steps at the speed of sound. As he did his side-steps he also used his hands to slap in front of him. Because of how many Saitama there was, the mosquito couldn't even fly a few seconds before he was slapped , and on Saitama's couch.

"AHAH!! This side-step technique is just so good! Though i wonder how this mosquito even survived the first slap. Meh!"Exclaimed Saitama. If he wasn't so busy celebrating his victory, he would've noticed that the crystal glowed, and as if he wasn't even dead in the first place, the mosquito started to fly in the air again.

(Somewhere in Z-City)

The city that was once bursting with life looked like it went through a rather destructive battle. Most buildings were either burned or destroyed, the streets had became black, and ashes covered the roads. In the middle of the road, just in front of a building that looked it was sliced by gigantic and powerful blades, a blond man stood. Actually it wasn't correct to call him a man. The man was actually a cyborg, which was quite easy to understand since one of his arm had been severed, showing the cables that made his entire body.

The young man glared at something that flew in the air with impressive speed. It was a red half-mosquito, half-human woman. For some reasons, she had no legs, but she did have a horn on which was the arm of the cyborg.

"Did you see that ? Do you truly think you can even beat me ? I just took your arm without you being able to even..." The woman stopped her taunt when she noticed that she had lost both her legs."Wait, where are my legs ?" Asked the woman, though she quickly understood what happened when she saw the smug look on the cyborg's face.

"GRRR, you're not gonna keep that smug look of yours for long!!!" Yelled the woman, before she rushed at the man, who was quite taken aback by her speed. He didn't even have the time to react, that he was already sent flying in the air. In just a few seconds, the mosquito woman had slashed him so much that his body was nearly cut in two. The cyborg knew he had no chance to beat her, but he had a trump card.

'It seems that it's how it ends. I'm sorry doctor...'Thought the Cyborg as the mosquito woman approached him laughing madly. His core began to shine brightly as he was about to self-destruct. However he quickly stopped the process when the mad laugh of his ennemy was replaced with the sound of an explosion that sent him flying in a nearby building with said woman.

" Now i understand why he hated those damn mosquitoes, i don't even know how they can dodge my strikes so easily." Said a man who suddenly appeared in front of Genos. The cyborg didn't know how the man did it, but he was sure that he was the one who had caused this explosion. Actually he could see that a few buildings had been destroyed.

"Wow, you both look like you need some help." Said the man, looking at the mosquito woman and Genos. The cyborg turned his head with some difficulty and was pleasantly surprised when he saw that his ennemy was impaled on a metal pipe.

"*Cough* W-Who are you ?" Asked Genos, but the man ignored him and helped the mosquito woman. Said woman tried to move and attack the man, but found that he was blocking both her arms, and no matter how much she tried she couldn't get out of his grip.

"Now, now girl. Before you even try to move, tell him who you are and why you were about to kill this cyborg. " Asked the man, with a hint of humor.

"I won't tell you a-anything!" Said the stubborn woman, as she tried to move once again. But this time, the man tackled her on the ground.

"Well, first you should tell me your name. "Said the man.

"I'm M-Mosquito Girl!" Said the woman.

"...Mosquito Girl. *Chuckle* What a stupid name. Even monsters from Power Rangers have better names." Said the man mockingly. The woman was about to yell at him, but a quick chop to her neck silenced her, shocking Genos with how fast and powerful he was. The man turned towards Genos and smiled, before appearing in front of him. Well Genos knew he was smiling, though he couldn't actually see it since the man was wearing a black face-mask that covered half of his face. He was wearing a simple black hooded sweatshirt, with a black short that reached to his knees. For some reasons, Genos couldn't see the upper half of the man's face, but he saw something red shining through the man's pocket.

"Well, Mr.Cyborg, i'm gonna get this woman to the Hero Association, you should go see a doctor or something."Said the man, turning around and walking in the direction of A-City.

"Wait!" Shouted Genos, this got the man's attention but he didn't face Genos.

"I want to become your disciple, i need to become stronger so that i can-"

"Okay" Said the man.

"...What ?" Asked Genos, not sure how he was supposed to react. He didn't think the man would agree so easily.

"I said okay, you can be my disciple. Though it's gonna take you a lot of effort to become stronger." Said the man.

"...Since you are to be my Sensei, i want to know your name." Said Genos, eager to know the name of the man who would help him become stronger.

"My name...I'm the Rank 1 S-Class Hero of the Hero Association, Blast!"


	9. Chapter:8

Saitama hadn't really expected this. Actually a part of him expected this to happen, but for it to actually happen...He was surprised. As soon as he had brought Mosquito Girl to the Hero Association he was immediately sent to Agoni who thanked him with a big smile on his face. It seemed like the old man had already told the staff that he was coming, which meant that Agoni had some way to watch him without him knowing, he didn't like that. However Agoni told him that it was actually Dr.Bofoi aka Metal Knight that told him 'Blast' was coming. It stunned Saitama who didn't know that Metal Knight was aware of his true identity. Agoni then told him that Amai Mask had actually followed him and told Metal Knight of how he looked, so that Metal Knight could then tell Agoni when Blast was coming to the Hero Association HQ.

"That's incredibly complicated, i can't help but think that it's too much. Why did Amai Mask told Metal Knight how i looked, why did Metal Knight told you i was coming here ?" Asked Saitama, truly confused about what was happening, and he DIDN'T like that. Agoni smiled and chuckled lightly.

"You are quite unaware of how people see you. Metal Knight, Amai Mask, Tatsumaki and all the others...They seem incredible, invincible. They never seem impressed and they're always so confident in everything they do. It's true, they're like that...Except for when it concerns Blast. I didn't tell the others about your true appearence, only Amai Mask knows, for now. I only tell you this...Things like this will happen all the time. Because even if they're so incredible, even if they don't show it...Remember this, Blast is their idols, the one that made all this possible. If they weren't so selfish and arrogant they would worship the very ground you walk on, because you're the one that gave them a purpose in life...Well Metal Knight doesn't exactly counts, but he still admires you."Said Agoni, not even turning around to see Saitama's shocked expression, he knew the hero would be shocked, because he too was shocked when he first heard the heroes say that to him.

Saitama got up and walked out of the room without talking, he didn't need to. But they both knew it...Saitama liked that.

(The day after, D-City)

Saitama was quite shocked when he saw the state of D-City, he knew that Beefcake( the giant from episode 1) had destroyed many buildings in this city, but it was crazy. He now was sure that the manga did made events look a lot less dangerous than they truly were. Though he shouldn't be all that surprised, he had decided to head out to this city because of what the Hero Association staff told him. According to them the hero that was in charge of this city, A-Class Hero Lightning Max, had told them that he needed reinforcements because the destruction caused by Beefcake had attracted the attention of several Tigers level threats. Of course he could deal with a few tigers level threats, but there were too numerous for him to beat them all alone. A few B-Class Heroes had come to help him, but the HQ still decided to send a C-Class Hero like him to deal with the remaining threats, they couldn't afford to waste all those heroes on a few tigers level threats.

That's why Saitama was currently searching for any mysterious beings that he could find. It would help him fill his quota, which meant that he would be able to climb the ranks faster. He still didn't know whether he wanted to stay a C-Class Hero or not, but he was still gonna work like a regular Hero, it would give him experience.

As he continued to walk along the street, Saitama saw something in the distance. At first he didn't know what it was, but when he heard the civilians scream, he understood.

'Looks like i have a target.' Thought Saitama. He could get there in an instant, but didn't wanted to get attention on him too much, so he decided to run towards the monster at a normal pace. He reached said monster when it was about to devour a dog.

"Oi! Put that dog down!" Yelled Saitama, getting the attention of the monster. Actually it couldn't be called that. It looked quite human, save for it's weird head. It was wearing a simple bloody rag that covered it's entire body, the only part of his body that could be seen was it's tentacle head and hands. For it was exactly that. It's head was just a shadowy circle surrounded by purple tentacles that moved extremely fast, well for a human that is.

"My, would you look at that. You do smell quite good for a human, i think i'll eat you." Said the monster, licking it's lips, well Saitama did guess that's what it was doing.

"Nope, ain't getting eaten by you." Said Saitama simply. He got ready to punch the monster by clenching his right hand into a fist and bringing it to the level of his torso, with his left hand in front of him. He was about to end the life of the monster, but he suddenly heard a distant shout.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU, MONSTER!!" Shouted a figure that approached them, too fast for it to be a normal human. When the figure landed between them, Saitama saw that it was Lightning Max.

"Oh, Lightning Max. I'm quite surprised you found me, i thought you were too stupid to even know where to find me." Said the monster in a mocking tone, but it didn't affect Lightning Max in the latest. Said Hero turned to Saitama and smiled at him.

"You're the new C-Class Hero Saitama, right ? I saw you on the Hero Association Registration List." Said Lightning Max surprising Saitama, and he didn't like being surprised. Saitama just nodded and Lightning Max gave him a thumbs up.

"You have a lot of courage to face a Demon Level Threat like that. I think you've a lot of potential."

'Well, he's a good guy but he's quite dumb.'Thought Saitama, who wondered why the monster still hadn't attacked.

"Well now that i've arrived, i can finally end you-" As soon as Lightning turned to face the monster he was sent flying away by a tentacle that hurt him so badly it crushed a few of his ribs.

'Yup, he's dumb'Thought Saitama as he sweatdropped.

"Now that this dumb Hero has been taken care of, i'll see how strong you are." Said the monster, facing Saitama. Said bald hero just smirked.

"Well i guess that's how the daily life of a C-Class Hero is."


	10. Chapter:9

It was official, Saitama had a lot of work to do if he wanted to make those Heroes understand how they were supposed to do their jobs.

'Fuck, i can't even begin to understand how they can be so stupid!'Thought Saitama, holding an uncounscious Lightning Max, as he continued to run along the street, saving all the civilians he could from the monsters that were attacking. It had only been 20 minutes since he encountered the Demon Level Threat, but the situation had already become worse than he thought it could.

Just as he was about to kill the monster, other heroes had arrived and tried to battle against said monster. However the monster had found a way to beat them all, and it was quite simple. Using his superior speed, the monster had escaped, making sure that the fastest heroes were chasing behind him while he called all his little friends to attack those that couldn't follow him.

It was quite a surprise for those C-Class Heroes to suddenly have to find against dozens of Tiger Levels threats. And Saitama couldn't understand why there were so much monsters coming there. It was supposed to be a normal day!!

"Saitama!!!" Yelled someone from behind. Saitama turned around and came face to face with an unknown Hero. The man was wearing a simple white smoking that was covered in blood.

"Who are you ?" Asked Saitama, confused as to why this man knew his name.

"Ah...I'm the C-Class Rank 8 Smoking Killer. I saw you when you came to be registered as a Pro Hero."Said the man.

"Hmm, okay but why are you here ?" Asked Saitama.

" Well the other C-Class Heroes formed a group to battle against the monsters, but some Wolf levels threats have escaped and are trying to join the Demon Level Threat. I think we should team up so that we can beat them before they reach him. According to the HQ the B-Class Heroes are having trouble beating him. For some reasons, the monsters from other cities are all coming here. A few A-Class Heroes should come to help us soon." Said the man, getting a nod from Saitama.

They continued to help the civilians, killing the rare monsters that they found. Saitama was becoming a little weary of Smoking Killer, the man was a little bit too strong to be a C-Class Hero.

"You're wondering why i'm a C-Class Hero huh ? "Asked the man out of nowhere as he dodged the incoming strike of a spide-like monster.

"Well yeah. From what i can see you have the potential to be an A-Class Hero. You're literally killing them with no efforts. And some of those monsters were tiger level threats." Said Saitama, even though he knew that it was actually for him too.

"Well it's the same for you..."Started the man, which caused Saitama to curse inside. "I'm staying in the C-Class because i don't want to become like the others, i know that fame and wealth will change me, and i don't want that. I think it's the same for you, isn't it ?" Asked the man, as he killed the last monster, getting a round of cheers from the civilians.

"Uh, y-yeah." Said Saitama with an awkward smile. The man couldn't be more wrong, but he seemed to be a good guy.

"HEY GUYS!!"

Both Heroes turned around when they heard someone yelling. They were quite surprised when they saw that it was a S-Class Hero that came to them.

"M-Metal Bat ?!" Exclaimed Smoking Killer.

"Yup! You guys should go back to the HQ or somethin'. Ya both look like ya need a good shower. The situation is under control now, the demon level threat was killed and the other monsters are getting finished by the B-Class Heroes. Still it's kinda weird that all those fuckers decided to attack at the same time." Said Metal Bat. Saitama and Smoking Killer nodded and went in the opposite direction.

"Well Saitama it was a pleasure to fight with you. I hope we can form a real team in the future." Said Smoking Killer, smiling to Saitama and disappearing in an alley.

"Yeah, right. "Said Saitama. He was about to check on Lightning Max when he felt something burning his skin.

"The hell is that?!" Yelled Saitama, grabbing said thing and throwing it on the ground. His eyes widened when he saw that it was the red crystal. It was now shining brighter than it ever did.

"Okay, now that's weird." Said Saitama. He crouched and grabbed it, but he immediately gasped when he saw that the crystal was absorbing the monster's blood he had on his jumpsuit.

"Wha-" Saitama was about to say something but kept silent when he saw that the crystal had stopped shining. It then levitated in the air, before starting to pulse violently, an ominous black gas oozing from it. It kept doing that for a whole minute before it fell to the ground. Saitama was stunned for a few seconds, but he just shook his head and put it back in his belt.

"I don't know what it is, but it sure is creepy."Said Saitama. Unknown to him, just after the crystal started to pulse, the mysterious being closest to it's position convulsed and let out a frightening shrill.

(An hour later, Hero Association HQ's infirmary)

"Thank you Mister Saitama. Lightning Max was in a really bad state." Said a doctor as he exited the room in which Lightning Max was sleeping.

"Well he did took a heavy hit from a Demon Level Threat"Said Saitama.

"Atleast this time it's nothing really bad. The two last times he was sent here he had most of his bones broken. He is really too reckless." Said the doctor, shaking his head.

"Wait, the other two times ?"

"Huh ? Ah yes, don't you remember ? The surprise attack of that Dragon Level Threat called Vaccine Man, and that other mysterious being...Beefcake i think he was called. Lightning Max had tried to stop them, but he couldn't really do anything. Then again Beefcake was a giant, and Vaccine Man was really powerful." Said the doctor, which confused Saitama. He hadn't heard about this, but it was weird that those events happened without him.

"But who beat those two ?" Asked Saitama, which made the Doctor grin.

"You really don't know much, do you ? It was Blast of course!"

"...EHHHH?!"


	11. Chapter 10

( Hero Association HQ, S-Class Heroes meeting room. A few days after the attack in D-City)

The meeting room that was usually so noisy was unusually calm today. None of the people present in the room wanted to talk first, and an awkward silence made the air even more tense. But after a few minutes of silence, the Minister Officer of Justice for the Hero Association, Sitch, decided to talk.

"You were all called here today because we need to discuss about a few important matters." Said Sitch, which made Metal Bat scowl.

"Well ya better hurry ! My sister is waitin' for me to come home, i ain't stayin' for nothin'!" Yelled Metal Bat, making most of the Heroes frown. They all had a lot of things to do, and they were sure that whatever matters Sitch wanted to talk about, wasn't import-

"It's about Blast" Said Sitch. Nevermind, now it was more important than anything else. Blast was a legend, someone that gave hope to every Heroes without even being there. No matter what they said, the S-Class Heroes all looked up to him. There were so many stories about Blast that even arrogant Heroes like Flashy Flash admired him. Though all Heroes were starting to doubt the existence of Blast because of the fact that there weren't any proofs of his Heroic Deeds. Some Heroes even thought that King was actually the one who had beaten all the monsters that were supposed to have been killed by Blast.

"Well if it's about Blast, we should wait for Tatsumaki to come." Said Amai Mask , which surprised most of the other Heroes. It was weird for Amai Mask to say something like that.

"Very well, she should be here soon anyway. But we won't wait while doing nothing, we have other matters to talk about. Let's start with the attack in D-City." Said Sitch, sitting down as Metal Bat got up.

"From what the other Heroes told me a Demon Level Threat was present that day. He could've been dealt with easily, but he beat up Lightning Max and escaped in order to fight only a part of the B-Class Heroes. The others had to fight some Wolf and Tiger level threats that appeared out of nowhere." Said Metal Bat. After that, Bang got up and frowned.

"We still don't know why those mysterious beings all came to D-City, and to be honest i feel like something big is gonna happen soon." Said Bang, but Sitch shook his head.

"Madam Shibabawa didn't say anything, so there shouldn't be any problems, for now atleast. However the higher-ups want to know everything. They won't be satisfied until they have answer, and the civilians won't too. Flashy Flash, Child Emperor...You are both going to D-City. I want you to find why those monsters all attacked at the same time." Said Sitch. The two Heroes nodded and were about to get up, but Sitch motioned them to stay.

"Next is-" Sitch didn't even have the time to continue what he was about to say, that the door opened and an extremely angry Tatsumaki stepped in.

"WHY DID YOU CALL ME AT THIS HOUR ?!" Shouted Tatsumaki. Sitch winced but said nothing, however Metal Bat and Amai Mask clenched their teeth and looked like they wanted to kill her.

"Tatsumaki calm down. This meeting is quite serious. You should sit down and listen." Said Bang. Tatsumaki scoffed but took a seat nonetheless. Sitch sighed and looked at the Heroes that were silent during the meeting. It wasn't surprising for Watchdog Man, Drive Knight and Pig God to be silent, but Metal Knight seemed a little silent for Sitch's taste. Puri Puri Prisoner was lost in his own world, Tanktop Master was frowning so much that it was actually scaring Sitch, and Superalloy Darkshine was simply looking at him. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't noticed that Atomic Samurai was sleeping, while King was on his phone.

Sitch scowled and banged his fist against the table, getting the attention of all the Heroes.

"DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING ?! MONSTERS ARE ATTACKING MUCH MORE THAN IN THE PAST! AND BLAST IS BACK! COULD YOU ATLEAST ACT LIKE YOU'RE INTERESTED ?!" Shouted Sitch. He was sick of how carefree they all acted, but he was stunned when he saw their shocked expressions.

"WHAT ?!" Screamed Child Emperor, Tatsumaki, Zombie Man and King.

"THE FUCK YOU MEAN HE'S BACK ?!" Shouted Metal Bat, already thinking of how he could get Blast's autograph...For his sister of course!

"Ah, it seems that i was a little too vague when i said that this meeting was about Blast...*Cough*Cough* As you all know, Blast never shows himself, be it in front of other Heroes or Civilians. However, what you all don't know is that Blast was actually inactive. We can't tell you why, but Blast is now back. He will fully embrace his responsibilities and act as a Pro Hero." Said Sitch, smirking when he saw how Tatsumaki and Zombie Man's jaws dropped.

"...I certainly didn't think this would happen." Said Metal Knight, which cause all the Heroes to go silent. It was rare for Metal Knight to talk and they knew he wasn't finished.

"To think that Blast would come back. This is certainly a good news, i hope he will let me experiment on him. Sitch...I want to meet Blast." Said Metal Knight.

"Blast will come...I don't know when, but the Hero Association will send you a message when the meeting with Blast will be set." Said Sitch, satisfied with the Heroes' reactions.

Tatsumaki scoffed and got up. She was about to exit the room when she heard Amai Mask's snickers.

"You sure do act like you don't care Tornado of Terror." Said Amai Mask, as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped. Tatsumaki turned around, a frown on her face, though they all noticed how she was literally trembling.

"What are you talking about ?"

"You're trembling, and it's not in fear. You're excited, more than you ever were, aren't you ?" Asked Amai Mask, which confused the other people in the room, except for Sitch and Metal Knight.

"...I don't see what you're talking about !" Said Tatsumaki, acting like a spoiled brat as she always does. Though this time Amai Mask didn't bought it, which was quite evident by the glare that he sent her.

"Liar. I know you're excited. You always act as if you're better than everyone, as if nothing can reach you, but we both know it's not true. What Sitch just said affected you. More than you want to admit...Afterall, you're Blast's biggest fan.«


	12. Chapter 11

Agoni had a lot of expectations for Saitama. Blast was the Number One Hero of the whole association, he could change a lot things and help so much people. As such Agoni treated Blast with respect and was always serious whenever something concerning him came up. But this time it was something that made him laugh more than he laughed in the last years.

"HAHAHAHA! You're s-seriously calling me so late because of that ?!" Asked Agoni, rubbing his eyes as he yawned and stiffled a laugh at the same time. Saitama who was talking to him at the other end of the phone scowled but said nothing.

"Don't worry about that, i already made sure that everything would be ready. I mean i'm smart enough to know that Blast would need a house, but who is that Cyborg to talked about ?" Asked Agoni.

"It's nothing! But thank you anyway. I would've been in trouble if some Heroes tried to come to my house and found that i live in the same place as a C-Class Hero." Said Saitama.

"But it's quite risky, i mean you can't constantly alternate between two houses."

"Don't worry, it's fine. Blast is the number one Hero in the world, i can easily use some half-assed excuses to distract people. I just need to go to that house from time to time and it's gonna work perfectly."

"Well it's good and all, but when are you gonna reveal yourself ?"

"...The time will come, don't worry." Said Saitama and with that, he hung up the phone.

( A week later, Blast's new appartment, Z-City)

"*Sigh* Agoni went too far seriously. " Said Saitama. He was shocked when he first entered the appartment and saw that everything in it looked so expensive that he wasn't sure even a S-Class Hero could pay for all of it. Agoni had really went too far...Even the damn couch looked like it was made out of some of the most expensive materials in the world.

"Well...Looks like i'm gonna live here starting from now on." Said Saitama. He was about to jump on his ultra-comfortable couch when he heard the intercom ringing. He frowned but answered nonetheless.

"What is it ?" Said Saitama, his voice much more grave than it usually was.

"Mister Blast ?" Asked the receptionist. Saitama wasn't too shocked that she knew who he was since she worked for the Hero Association. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't showed all that much in the manga but the Hero Association was one of the most powerful organization in the world, if not the most powerful.

"Yes, why are you calling ? Is there a problem ?"

"W-Well, a young man is looking for you."

"A young man ? Did he say his name ?"

"Well he said he was c-called Genos, he also s-said that you saved from a mosquito woman." Said the receptionist, her voice reflecting her anxiousness. It sounded quite weird to her, and she didn't wanted to waste Blast's time with something that could very well be a joke, but the young man looked quite serious.

"...Send him to me." Said Saitama, hanging up on the phone and rushing to his bedroom so he could change his clothes. He kinda felt like Superman.

( A few minutes later )

Genos didn't know why, but he was stressed. It was weird for him, but for some reasons meeting Blast made him anxious. The man was the Number One Hero in the world, even though it seemed like Blast wasn't supposed to be there. The staff told him to not tell anyone that he had met with Blast. In the end he didn't really care, only Blast himself was interesting.

Genos was in front of Blast's appartment when he heard a voice telling him to enter, the door was opened so he just stepped in. He walked towards the living room and saw that there wasn't anyone. He was quite confused but just decided to sit on the couch. It wasn't long before he heard a cough from his right, he turned his head and saw the man that had saved him from an ennemy that could've killed him with frightening ease.

"Seems like you really want to be my disciple, huh ? What took you so long ?" Asked Blast, walking towards Genos and stopping just in front of him. Genos was about to get up, but Blast motioned him to stay on the couch.

"I'm a Cyborg i needed to be repaired." Said Genos.

"Your explanation is quite short."

"Doctor Kuseno, the man who takes care of me, told me that my explanations tend to be too long, so i decided to shorten them." Said Genos.

"Well it seems that this Doctor Kuseno is an intelligent guy. But you're not here to talk about that, right ? I guess that you want to become my disciple to become stronger. But why ? I mean you're a cyborg, can't you just upgrade your body ?" Asked Blast, smiling behind his face mask.

"...I want to be stronger so i can take my revenge. My family was killed by a mad robot that nearly destroyed my whole entire city years ago. Doctor Kuseno could upgrade my body, but i want to know how you got so strong. I never saw anyone as strong as you." Said Genos. Blast could swear he saw stars in Genos' eyes.

" It wouldn't change anything if i told you, you're a cyborg. I honestly doubt that your could make you as powerful as you want, you should go see Child Emperor or Metal Knight. On another note, i think you also need to completely change your way of fighting. I saw how you fought against that Mosquito Woman...You were way too arrogant, you neglected the fact that this woman was an unknown threat with unkown abilities and underestimated her. Also you relied way too much on that flamethrower, you should focus a bit more on hand-to-hand combat." Said Blast. As soon as he finished, Genos took out a notebook and started to write everything Blast said. Blast was about to tell him that it was useless, but he was interrupted when he heard the intercom ring again.

"What is it this time ? Someone else came to see me ?" Asked Blast.

"Mister B-Blast ! Some mysterious beings appeared in front of the building, they started to attack the civilians in the area and the security agents couldn't stop them. W-Wait, wha-" The receptionist stopped talking, and Blast's eyes widened when he heard a voice that he knew all too well.

"HEY YOU DUMB MONSTERS! COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU QUICKLY!"

" Genos, stay here i'm gonna see what's going on. Don't move from here !' Said Blast, and Genos nodded.

( A few minutes later, in front of Blast's appartment building)

Blast exited the building, dodging the people that came his way trying the enter the building to hide. It seemed like the monsters still weren't dealt with. When he arrived outside, he saw many puddles of blood and some weird sphere of flesh floating in the air as a Gorilla with an armor was sent flying a few meters behind him.

"Hey guys that's-" A man to Blast's right started as Blast saw a green blur pass right by him, even though compared to other people he saw who it was." The Tornado of Terror, Tatsuma-".

"SHUT UP!" Shouted the green-haired Number Two Hero. The man gulped and nodded, before running inside the building, hiding from Tatsumaki even though she was supposed to help the civilians.

"AND YOU! YOU DUMBASS! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ?! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THIS BUILDING?!" Yelled Tatsumaki, though she didn't noticed that the Gorilla winced. He actually knew why she was reacting like that. According to the info he got, the Number One lived in this building. Tatsumaki turned around when she heard someone chuckle, ready to insult the guy who had the guts to chuckle when she was being this serious. Though she froze when she saw who it was, her brain shutting down.

"My, you actually look cute when you're so angry...Hmmm, you okay Tatsumaki ?" Asked Saitama, confused as to why Tatsumaki froze all of a sudden. Though when she finally answered, he was quite happy that all the civilians in the area were too far away to hear.

"...B-B-B-BLAAAAAAST ?!"


	13. Chapter 12

Tatsumaki had never felt so much stress than in this situation. She had always acted as if nothing could reach her, as if she was too strong to have any problems, but she was having a big problem...She was in the appartement of her idol, sitting on his couch besides his disciple while he was looking at her in the eyes, and she didn't even know what to say !

"So...You are the Tornado of Terror ?" Asked the man that was sitting besides her. She turned to him, ready to answer him like she would answer to anyone who would ask the same question, but she remembered that he was the disciple of the man she respected the most in the world.

"Y-Yeah...W-Who are you ? Blast told me that you're his disciple but Agoni didn't tell me anything about you."

"My name's Genos. I met Blast a few days ago when he saved me from a Mosquito woman." Said Genos, sipping on a tea that Blast had gave him. Now she thought about it, Blast wasn't there anymore. He probably went away since he knew that Tatsumaki wouldn't know how to act around him.

"Mosquito woman ? Ah you mean that dumbass ?! Sitch told me that she was beaten by Blast and brought for interrogation...In my opinion we should've killed her for attacking Blast" Said Tatsumaki though she whispered the last part. Unfortunately Genos heard what she said and shook his head.

"Blast is the one who appeared out of nowhere, actually i pity her. She was so close to victory and got beaten with a single hit."

"Meh...That's only normal! Blast isn't the best for nothing!" Said Tatsumaki pouting as she thought of the rude mosquito woman that refused to give them any informations.

"Tornado of Terror, you are different from how i imagined you would be." Said Genos.

"What ?"

"When i went to the Hero Association HQ to take the test, i met a Hero called Metal Bat and he told me how you were supposed to be, and i quote him ' A little brat who respects no one and thinks she's better than everyone. A stupid bitch who should be put in her place if she continue to cause so much chaos.' You don't seem like that to me, then again we only just met." Said Genos, before sipping on his tea again, while Tatsumaki froze.

"He s-said what ?!" Yelled Tatsumaki, lifting Genos in the air with her psychic powers.

"Well, you already look more like i imagined you to be. To be completely honest, i'm not the type of person to judge other people based only on what i heard about them, but everytime i asked someone about you, they always told me how you were a fake hero who just destroyed things because you had the power to. To many people, you are no better than a villain, using your powers to wreak havoc, but contrarily to them you use your Hero status as an excuse, as if it can justify anything." Said Genos, stunning Tatsumaki who recovered quickly and was about to send him flying in a wall. But they both froze when they heard a deep chuckle. They slowly turned around and saw that Blast was actually behind them.

"B-B-Blast ?!" Exclaimed Tatsumaki, falling off the couch.

"Yup! By the way Genos is right. You're acting like a villain sometimes...Well that's what some people told me anyway. That and they also told me that you were always acting like a spoiled brat, so you know..." Said Blast as he stopped. At this moment, Tatsumaki felt more afraid than she ever. She couldn't see Blast's eyes, but the ominous and opressive aura coming from him terrified her so much that she could literally see two glowing red orbs of death glaring at her. Even Genos who wasn't the target of Blast's gaze, felt a chill down his spine." Stop it...Become a real Hero. You're my fan right ? You admire me don't you ? Then..." Blast walked to her, grabbed her by her form-fitting black dress, and brought his face close to hers. So close that Tatsumaki could only see darkness all around her, she wondered how it was possible for his face to be shrouded in darkness like that, but she was too afraid to even talk." Change. Become better. Be a real Hero, one that save, create and inspire...Be what you were supposed to be. I heard that you were experimented upon when you were younger, huh ? They tried to make you a weapon." Said Blast, letting her go, and walking to his appartment's door.

"What you are right now, is exactly what those people wanted you to be, a weapon...Change, or you'll never be able to be anything more than what those people that hurt you so much wanted you to be. Oh and Genos...You are not all that different from her » Finished Blast, exiting the apartment and letting the two terrified Heroes alone. It took them a few minutes to come back to their sensed, and when they did...Tatsumaki ran to the bathroom while Genos grabbed his notebook and wrote about the utter despair he felt when Blast glared at Tatsumaki. He pitied the girl a little, because he knew that if he was feeling despair...She should be feeling something even worse.

What they didn't was that Blast had actually left the door open, and was right in front of said door, grinning like a madman.

' Ah! I really got it! I thought i wouldn't be able to use that aura of death Saitama used against Carnage Kabuto and Sonic. Now that i think about it, he should've used that way more often, even Tatsumaki was so terrified she couldn't move. But now i kinda feel like a villain, i should probably apologize later...Well it's not like i really care, but i may have gone too far. Tatsumaki won't change just because i scared her to death...Or is she ?'


	14. Chapter 13

It had been only a few days since Blast had told Mosquito Girl to give every informations she had on the House of Evolution to the Hero Association. Yet it seemed that his little threat had scared her enough for her to spit everything out so soon.

Saitama was in his old appartment when he phone ringing, and he sure hoped it was Agoni. He had been quite bored during these past days. When you become a SuperHero it's quite difficult to live a basic life. That and he really wanted to know why Genus still hadn't tried anything against him. He knew that the man hadn't sent all his monsters, so Saitama was quite confused when none of them attacked him.

Maybe this Genus was different and had more common sense-

" BLAST! We need your help now. sent two of his monsters, Ground Dragon and Beast King to attack A-City . And we both know that since the HQ is here, it's the weakest city." Said Agoni, sounding more desperate than Saitama thought he would be. Then again it's more like Saitama didn't really care about other people lives. Maybe he would come to care in the future, but at this moment it wasn't the case.

" It wouldn't be so weak if the damn Association wasn't filled with arrogant and self-centered bast-" Saitama didn't even have the time to finish that he heard Agoni shouting at a nearby staff member, asking him why the S-Class Heroes weren't already here.

"OI AGONI! Don't call the other for that. I'm gonna deal with it. Tell them to deal with the House of Evolution itself. I'll see whether Tatsumaki changed atleast a little bit after my little stunt last time. Oh and people ask who dealt with it. Tell them it was King. I don't want to reveal myself so soon. " Said Saitama, not even waiting for Agoni to speak again before he hung up. Because of that, he wouldn't know that Agoni wanted to talk to him about a certain Smoking Killer.

" Well looks like i'll need to go to A-City and-" Saitama was once again interrupted when he heard his phone ringing. He picked it up angrily and yelled at the person on the other end.

" DAMNIT AGONI! I TOLD YOU I'M GONNA DEAL WITH THOSE DAMN MONSTERS! " Yelled Saitama, he just hated it when people called him right after their phone call ended. To him it was just plain evil.

" Master Blast, it's me Genos. I've heard that a Demon level threat and a Dragon level threat were attacking A-City. I passed the Hero association exam a few days ago and was put into S-Class. The Association has called for the S-Heroes to intervene since most of us are the closest to this location. Should i go there and exterminate those monsters ? " Asked Genos, seemingly eager to prove himself.

" Nah, Agoni will tell you your new orders after. I'm gonna kill them myself. By the way, don't call me Blast when in public, people could hear you as you have quite a loud voide." As soon as he said that, Saitama heard Genos taking out his little notebook and writing something on it. Knowing what the Cyborg was writing on it, Saitama suppressed the urge to facepalm.

" if you have nothing else to tell me, don't call me again until the threat of the House of Evolution is dealt with." Said Saitama , hanging up.

' i really love doing this' though Saitama as he put on the clothes he usually wore as Blast, and exited his appartment.

(10 minutes later, Near the House of Evolution )

A few minutes after Agoni told the available S-Class heroes to attack the House of Evolution, two of them already arrived. The others were still wondering why this perticular order was given, and by Agoni of all people.

A hundred meters away from the rather impressive building of the House of Evolution, a green haired woman floating in the air was talking to a blond haired Cyborg.

" Mind telling me what you're doing here ? I don't really see why you would even come here , you might be Blast's disciple but you're not a hero." Said Tatsumaki, looking down upon Genos as if he was below her.

" Even after Master Blast's outburst of killing intent, you still haven't learn a single thing. I do sense something called jealousy in your tone. But that's not important, what is important is that i'm a S-Class Hero. Since i've aced the Hero Association exam, the higher-ups decided to make me a S-Class hero directly." Said Genos, a somewhat smug smile on his face. Though it confused Tatsumaki how a robot could act like that. Even then, she was too angry to care.

" THEY MADE YOU A S-CLASS HERO DIRECTLY?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DAMN WHATEVER MASK DOING ?!" Yelled Tatsumaki, which would've given away their position with how loud she was, if the ennemy didn't already know where they were.

" His job, that is what he's doing. You seem quite annoyed by this. Need i remind you that my Master is Blast, if my memory serves me well he's the best hero in the world." Said Genos, glaring at Tatsumaki who was seething in anger.

" WELL YOU DON'T DESERVE IT! I'M THE BEST ESPER IN THE WORLD! THE SECOND BEST HERO IN THE WORLD! YOU'RE NOTHING!" Screamed Tatsumaki, shocking herself with how easily she exploded.

" I'm nothing except one of the most complzx, powerful and modern cyborg in the world. A cyborg with abilities greatly surpassing those of the A-Class Heroes...But also the disciple of the number one hero, Blast!" Said Genos, angry at how the brat was treating him. He expected a heated answer after that, but only silence greeted him., just before a chuckle was heard.

" I guess he got you there, brat."


	15. Chapter 14

Lightning Max and Stinger were respectively, the rank 10 and 19 A-Class Heroes, as such they weren't all that suprised to being used as cannon fodder until the S-Class Heroes came to save the situation. But this time the situation was a bit different.

A-City had been attacked, a demon level threat and a dragon level threat appeared in the city and started to randomly attack civilians. As A-Class Heroes they were supposed to be able to deal with this problem or atleast stop the mysterious beings until higher ranked Heroes came. However they hadn't even had the time to beat the demon level threat that the Dragon level threat had literally destroyed them. Be it in terms of speed or strengh, this Beast King was better than them and they knew it. That's why they simply decided to distract him while the civilians in the area escaped.

Unfortunately they couldn't keep up with this monster forever, they needed some reinforcements.

" HQ! HQ! We have a bit of a problem here! Send some damn help or we're both dead!" Yelled Stinger as he held his phone with one hand while the other was used to protect himself with his spear. Beast King was throwing a flurry of slashes at Stinger while Lightning Max was getting a beating from Ground Dragon who was attacking him from the ground, appearing in an instant only to disappear the next in a tunnel that he dug himself.

" We are deeply sorry Stinger. Sadly the Heroes that we sent to help you were stopped by a group of monkeys-like mysterious beings. They appeared all of a sudden and started to slaughter the Heroes. Metal Knight is on his way to help them, he should arrive soon and when he's finished with those monsters, you'll get your reinforcement!" Said Bearded Worker , the staff member on the other end of the phone.

" The hell you mean?! We won't be able to survive until Metal knight shows himself! We need some help immedia-"

*BOOM!*

Bearded Worker was quite stunned when he heard an explosion, quickly followed by a gasp coming from Stinger.

"Stinger? STINGER! What is going on ?! What was that?!" Yelled Bearded Worker, startling the other staff members around him.

"Hehehe...Actually, nevermind. You don't need to send any help...Y-Yeah no need to" Said Stinger in a tone that showed how deeply shocked he was by what he was seeing. Bearded Worker had to supress his own gasp when he heard Stinger dropping the phone, which ended the call. A second after that happened, Bearded Worker yelled at the staff members around him, telling them to send a group of B-Class Heroes to see what was going on with Stinger and Lightning Max. Talking about them...

"M-Max, i ain't dreaming right ? Did i just saw what i think i saw ?" Asked Stinger, his mouth trembling.

"..."

Hearing no answers from his fellow hero, Stinger turned around and saw that Lightning Max had actually fainted.

"* Chuckle* Damn, this is really a bad day. " Said Stinger as he fell on the ground, exhausted by the previous fight. He could afford to do that, considering that the mysterious being who had been destroying him for a while, was just sent flying into space.

" Well damn. I certainly didn't expect him to be sent flying so far away. I think i should just destroy monsters with my strikes instead of sending them flying away." Said the man that had sent Beast King flying into space with a single kick. Said man then gasped when he saw the state of his clothes.

" Aaaaaand i'm covered in blood...* Sigh* I should really change costume. A plain black hoodie with a black short, isn't the best costume i could've found." Said the man, before he turned around and saw the frozen Ground Dragon who looked like he was step away from having a heart attack. The man shrugged and suddenly appeared besides Ground Dragon, which made the mysterious being scream. A scream that didn't last long since a hand met with Ground Dragon's face, slapping him so hard that he had a red mark carved on his face.

" Shut up..." Said the man, grabbing the monter and putting him on his shoulder, before making his way towards Stinger.

" Hey, you must be Stinger, right ? " Asked the man, shaking Stinger out of his stupor.

" You...You...Y-Y-You..." Stuttered Stingee, unable to talk normally.

" Yes, i ? I what ? You know, i can't understand if you don't talk." Said the man, faking annoyance which made Stinger pale.

" Hahaha! I'm just kidding! Well, Stinger...You should get this monster to the hero association HQ." Said the man, dropping the monster on the ground and walking away. Stinger wanted to stop him, but couldn't even get a sound to come out of his mouth, he was just too shocked. So shocked that he passed out quickly after the man left, not knowing that Metal Knight had just arrived.

( In front of the now destroyed House of Evolution.)

" WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU STUPID ROBOT?!" Screamed Tatsumaki, her face just a mere inches away from Genos'. She was so angry that her face had got red.

" As i already said i'm not a robot but a cyborg, there's the difference which is why there are two different words instead of just one. Also i destroyed the House of Evolution because there wasn't anything interesting inside. I detected several figures inside the building, and they all had the same signature. Which means that they're the clones that Mosquito Girl talked about. I also detected a basement under the building with two signatures, one being the same as those i detected in the building and another one being unknown." Said Genos, stunning Tatsumaki who had the decency to blush.

" I-I knew it, okay ?! Hmph!" Snorted Tatsumaki as she flew towards the now destroyed building, searching for the entrance to the basement. She finally found it, but immediately after that, she heard a few voices that she knew all so well. Turning around, Tatsumaki saw that Amai Mask, Zombieman, Child Emperor , Superalloy Darkshine, Metal Bat and King just arrived.

" HEY YOU DUMBASSES! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Yelled Tatsumaki, getting the attention of the heroes who were talking with Genos. Amai Mask smiled when he saw the destroyed building, while the other frowned when they saw Tatsumaki looking so angry. The Heroes walked to Tatsumaki as she stood in front of the entrance to the basement with a smug look on her face.

" Now that everyone is here, we can go and finish the House of Evolution" Said Child Emperor, getting nods from the heroes while Tatsumaki puffed her cheeks but didn't say anything. The heroes were about to enter when they heard a certain noise. A sound that made many of the heroes sweat.

* Thump Thump** Thump Thump*

" W-Well, after you of course..."


	16. Chapter 15

Even with an army of clones, powerful mysterious beings and incredibly advanced traps, couldn't stop those accursed heroes. It took them only 10 minutes to find him, having destroyed everything on their way.

He knew he could count on his most powerful creature to kill some of them, but he wasn't confident in said creature ability to kill ALL of them. He had to find a way to escape from his house of evolution, and he needed to find it quickly.

" THEY ARE COMING!" Screamed one of his clones.

" Activate the auto-turrets" Said Genus, annoyed by how his clones were unable to handle the situation. Well it was normal considering that they weren't perfect and still needed a few improvements, but it was still annoying.

" B-But sir! They already destroyed them!" Said the same clone who was screaming a few seconds prior.

"* sigh* Then activate the hidden walls, we need to stop them." Said Genus, only to groan as his clone told him that this trap had been destroyed too.

" Well then, what is still working ?"

"...U-Ummm, sir. All the traps were destroyed. The S-Class Hero child Emperor hacked our security system and deactivated pretty much everything in the whole building." Said a clone, sweat pouring from his forehead.

" Very well then, send Carnage Kabuto." Said Genus calmly, contrarily to his clones who were horrified by his words.

" And don't you dare to question my order! Just do it!" Roared Genus as he made his way to his office. He planned to wait there until Carnage Kabuto finished...Well his carnage. He knew that there was a possiblity Carnage Kabuto would lose, but it wasn't a problem for him. He could easily escape by using the secret tunnel in his office. He could then make his way to the city and hide there for a while.

Genus was brought out of his musings when he received a certain notification, one that brought a smile to his face.

" I knew that Heroes were stupid, but that exceed my expectations. They're so stupid and arrogant, that they decided to split up, separating the stronger heroes from the weaker ones." Said Genus. He then ordered his clones to tell Carnage Kabuto about this. With some luck, Carnage Kabuto would decide to take out the weaker ones first. Actually now that he thought about it, Carnage Kabuto wqs clearly smart enough to know that this is exactly what he should be doing. How pathetic for those Pro Heroes to do something that even an insect wouldn't do.

( House of Evolution, with team Child Emperor)

" Not to call your strategy stupid, but are you sure it will work, Child Emperor ?" Asked Flashy Flash. He was quite confused as to why Child emperor would make their group split up, but the other seemed to be content with this.

" i know you're confused but trust me on this one. Team Tatsumaki is randomly wandering in this labyrinth, while we are heading right to the locationg of this . I made it that way because it's quite obvious that the lone signature that i noticed before entering the building is the secret weapon of this House of Evolution. If it's this Carnage Kabuto that Mosquito Girl talked about, then it will go after team Tatsumaki without even thinking about it. They act as bait if you would. That's why the strongest Heroes of the group stayed with Tatsumaki." Said Child emperor as he looked at the small radar in his hands. And exactly like he said, Carnage Kabuto seemed to go straight for Tatsumaki and her team.

" Well it's a good plan i guess. But are you really sure that this is stupid enough to send his secret weapon against the strongest heroes first?" Asked Flashy Flash. Child Emperor sighed and looked at the taller hero.

" Yes i'm sure. Mosquito Girl told us that while he's insanely good when it comes to biology and physics, he's quite bad at military strategy. He doesn't know how to command troops. That's pretty much why he only has one monster left." Said Child Emperor, feeling quite proud at the fact that the Heroes were going to win so easily.

" Ummm, Child Emperor ?" The child Hero turned around and saw Superalloy Darkshine pointing at his radar with a somewhat shocked face.

" What ?"

" Is it normal that the red dot is heading towards our location ?" Said

"...NO IT'S NOT!"

"Wait! What's happening ?!" Asked flashy flash when he saw that the red dot's location was changing at a frightening speed. Flashy Flash and Superalloy Darkshine then sweatdropped when they heard what Child emperor said next.

" I don't really get the 'Tornado' in 'Tornado of Terror', but it seems that the 'Terror' is quite justified."

(House of Evolution, Team Tatsumaki)

" Tatsumaki, you can stop now. He's already dead" Said Silver Fang while the other heroes winced when the huge corpse of Carnage Kabuto was crushed on the ground.

" No! This freak nearly gave a heart attack!" Yelled Tatsumaki as she continued to crush the corpse against the ground.

" I never thought that Heroes would act like that." Murmured Genos, which made tatsumaki stop while Metal Bat smirked, knowing that the cyborg had pissed tatsumaki.

" What did you say, tin can ?" Asked Tatsumaki as she faced Genos and tried to make herself look intimidating by floating in the air, just above him.

" I never thought Heroes would ruthlessly kill someone like that. I never thought Heroes would let some whiny brat throw a tantrum for such stupid reasons. And i really didn't expect that you would be more warriors than Heroes." Said Genos, as some heroes lowered their head, while Silver fang nodded and Tatsumaki bristled with anger.

" HOW DARE Y-"

" A hero saves, a warrior fights and a monster just mindlessly destroy. That's why i'm confused as to why the Hero association hired a monster to act like a hero, even though she refuses to do that and act like a warrior." Said Genos as he shook his head and just continued to walk.

"Well i guess it's not really a problem since we did beat the House of Evolution. We just need to capture and it will be another victory for the Heroes." Said Genos as he snorted, while the other Heroes followed him.

None of them noticed the tears that were falling from Tatsumaki's face.

"I-I'm not a m-monster..."


	17. Chapter 16

Team Tatsumaki, now Team Genos since the green-haired woman was too depressed to lead the team, and Team Child Emperor had finally arrived in front of Genus' office.

" Hey, you're Genos right ? What happened to Tatsumaki ? She's acting weirdly." Said child Emperor while hacking the interface that controlled the door, he didn't wanted to destroy the door if he didn't have to. As he said that, Genos turned around and saw that Tatsumaki was indeed acting weird. She was sobbing and mumbling to herself, while Zombieman looked like he wanted to comfort her, but for some reasons couldn't.

" it seems that she can't accept the truth when she has to face it. I personally find her behaviour completely unbecoming of a hero such as herself. If she always act like a child, i really wonder why everyone consider her to be one of the best hero in the world...Oh wait, i know. Human's stupidity." Said Genos, his voice dripping with sarcasm which made Child Emperor a little uncomfortable.

" Excuse me if i'm being disrespectful, but you seem to have a certain hatred for Heroes, young man." Said Silver Fang, looking at Genos with a curious expression.

" i don't hate them. I hate how carefree they are, and don't even tell me that it's not true. Heroes are carefree, which explains the incredibly high number of civilians who dies at every mysterious being attack. The Hero Association is carefree, if it wasn't the higher-ups would've already recruited a lot more heroes and they would've made sure that people would get a chance to discover their potential, for there is a hero hidden in every person who has a somewhat pure heart. And finally the civilians are carefree, if they weren't they would be a lot more cautious and wouldn't think that heroes are all powerful." Said genos, while Metal Bat chuckled.

" Ain't you carefree as well, cyborg ? I mean i'm pretty sure that you weren't a hero before joining the Hero Association. But ya clearly had the potential, didn't ya ?" Said metal bat, which made Genos scowl.

" You're right, and i hate myself for that. I was so obsessed with my quest for revenge, that i forgot the fact that i could save people. It's only after i met with a certain someone who was only a hero for fun, that i understood how stupid i had become. And now that we're talking about being carefree, why are we still talking ? You already opened the door, Child emperor right ? " asked Genos, glaring at the child.

" Teehee, well i was quite interested by what you were saying, i kinda forgot about that. Now that i think about it, Genus clearly knows that the door is open, yet there isn't any movement in the room." Said Child Emperor, his face scrunching up in confusion.

" Ha! Maybe that fucker decided to let himself get captured! " said Metal bat, happy at the prospect of his job getting easier. He had a little sister to pick up at school, and she was gonna kill him if he was late. He may have been satisfied by this answer, but the other heroes clearly suspected something else.

" Maybe there are some traps left in his office ?" Said Superalloy Darkshine, but Genos shook his head.

" Impossible, all the traps were controlled by the computers in the room that we passed, and Child Emperor already hacked all of them. I think that there isn't any movement in the room because still has something up his sleeve. But it can't be a trap, atleast not like those that we encountered when we entered the House of Evolution." Said Genos, who looked at Child Emperor when he heard the child gasp. Said child began to panic and burst the door open.

"NO NO NO! There isn't any movement, because the room is empty! Genus escaped! Search for any hidden room or tunn-" Child Emperor stopped when he saw the hole in the ground, behind Genus' desk.

"...We fucked up, didn't we ?"

( Forest in front of the House of Evolution, a few minutes after)

The group of clearly disappointed heroes made their way out of the House of Evolution. They were quite surprised to see Agoni and Amai Mask standing in front of the destroyed building, a dozen of staff members behind them. Child Emperor decided to make himself discreet by hiding behind a confused Genos, who clearly didn't know what was gonna happen, contrarily to the now terrified child. And said child winced when he saw that Amai Mask was about to explode, he really didn't wanted to be the target of the man's wrath.

" Where is he ? Where is Genus ? Where in hell is the man who created demon level threats, made deals with dangerous criminal organizations, AND who's rich enough to create an entire army of monsters ready to destroy the cities full of innocent civilians ?! Because you clearly didn't let him escape since you are S-CLASS HEROES!" Yelled Amai Mask, veins appearing on his face, showing how angry he was. And he clearly was more angry than ever.

" WHERE THE FUCK IS HE ?! I really, REALLY hope you didn't kill him or worse let him escape." Said Amai Mask trying to calm himself by taking deep breaths. Behind him, Agoni and the staff members decided to get away from the area, seeing that Genus hadn't been captured and that as such, they weren't needed. Plus they really didn't want to stay there with an infuriated Amai Mask.

Amai Mask glared at each Heroes before his eyes settled on the still sobbing Tatsumaki. Instead of snapping at her lile he usually did, he simply threw her a dirty look before looking at King.

" King, get back home. What i'm about to say doesn't really concern you. You might be lazy but with the results that you've shown, you deserve to be." Said Amai Mask ,though the tension in the air became even stronger when the king's engine began to roar.

The Heroes began to sweat, thinking that King was angered by what Amai Mask said, but the man simply nodded and walked away from the group. A few minutes of agonizing silence later, Amai Mask cracked his knuckles and smiled.

" It's time to teach you what it means to be a hero, it's not really my job but i'm gonna do it since Blast isn't here to do so. I know you will quickly forget what i'm about to say, but for your safety i strongly advise to actually listen to me. " Said Amai Mask, which confused some of the heroes who knew that while Amai Mask was strong, he wasn't strong enough to beat them all.

" don't look at me like that. I'm not as arrogant as you think, contrarily to some of you. I'm not gonna use my fists, but my words...And trust me, it's gonna hurt a lot more.


	18. Chapter 17

It had been two days since the attack on the House of Evolution. While the Hero Association searched for , some heroes still had to do their jobs and protect the civilians, especially since a group of criminals composed of bald men wearing high-tech had been sighted in Z-City.

But while this was happening, Agoni and Blast were discussing about something totally different.

" So...You say that this red crystal reacts around mysterious beings, and they react to it too ?" Asked Agoni as he twirled the crystal in his hand. It was quite cold, extremely hard and for some reasons it felt as if the crystal was talking to him. Whispering to his ears, trying to corrupt him. It was a pretty creepy thing for Agoni.

" Yup. I'm not sure what it is, but it seems quite dangerous. I think it's better if we give to Metal Knight or Child Emperor so they can analyze it. Also i think i'll need to change my costume. The strongest hero can't go around, wearing some short, a sweatshirt and a facemask, right ?" Asked Blast.

" Well i think it's better to give it to Child Emperor. Metal Knight will try to turn it into a weapon, and i don't like the sound of that. And about your costume, just tell me what you need, and i'll give it to you" Said Agoni, and Blast smirked evilly. Agoni didn't know what Blast was thinking but it couldn't be good.

" Wait! Before you tell me what costume you want. I need to remind you something. You need to be Saitama a bit more. Given that you're still a C-Class Hero and that you already have a partner, you'll be able to really see how it is to be a low-class hero. Don't forget to tell me about everything you experience, it will be important if we want to change the association without destroying it." Said Agoni.

" Okay, okay...Now, unto the costume!"

( Z-City, a few hours later )

' Seriously how difficult is it to take care of those goddamn baldies ?! Why did they have to send me ? I wanted to go home and play videogames or something...Damn, King really has the best life.' Thought Saitama as he and Smoking killer, his partner, searched for the bald criminals. It took them a few minutes but they finally found that they were in the park. However as soon as they entered the park, they saw the headless corpses of the criminals.

' Sonic...' Thought Saitama as he looked at Smoking Killer, and saw that the man's eyes hardened. Saitama was about to say something, but Smoking Killer spoke first.

" I think i know who did that...I'll go search for him. You should search for the leader of the group, i don't see him anywhere. Maybe he fled." Said Smoking Killer, which surprised Saitama.

' He knows about Sonic ? Well i don't really care whether i'm the one who beat Sonic or not. But now that i think about it, Sonic will become a real pain in the ass, maybe i should kill him...Nah, i don't like killing, and Sonic doesn't really deserve to be killed this easily. Meh, i'll just see what Smokey will do. 'Thought Saitama, he then nodded and they both went on their ways.

It was quite easy for Saitama to find Hammerhead. The man was naked, a kunai stuck in his head while he was hiding behind a tree, shaking like a leaf. Saitama creeped behind him and suddenly put his hand on the man's shoulder.

" Surprise Motherfucker."

" AHHHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE, MOMMY!" Screamed Hammerhead as he shielded his face with his arms, not seeing Saitama's deadpanned expression.

'I kinda forgot how scary Sonic actually is for normal people. I mean the dude is so fast you can's even see him, and he's a goddamn ninja. Though he kinda look like a girl for some reasons.' Thought Saitama as he tapped on Hammerhead's arms .

" Dude, i'm not that creepy ninja. I'm a pro hero." Said Saitama. All of a sudden, Hammerhead leaped on him and started to cry.

" YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME! I JUST WANTED TO AVOID HAVING TO WORK! I DON'T WANT TO BE KILLED BY THAT WEIRD NINJA!" Screamed Hammerhead, it continued like that for a few seconds before Saitama annoyed and decided to knock out Hammerhead with a chop to the neck.

" I wonder how Smokey is doing..."

Speed-o-Sound Sonic was powerful, fast, smart, cunning and highly skilled. But this didn't seem to matter against this monster. No matter how much Sonic cut him, the man always regenerated so quick that Sonic's blade was stuck into the man's body a few times. The man was actually toying with him, he didn't even attacked once, he just stood there and started to enumerate Sonic's crimes.

" A few months ago, in B-City, you murdered an entire family. The mother was pregnant, the children were only 3 years old, the father was an honest man who just wanted to live a normal life. And just because someone paid the right price you killed them all, without even batting an eyelash." Said Smoking Killer, as Sonic tried to behead him, but he crouched to dodge. Sonic sent a kunai to his face, but he caught. His eyes slightly widened when Sonic appeared in front of him, the ninja's blade piercing his chest. Sonic smirked thinking that he had won since the man didn't move and the wound wasn't being healed. But this smirk quickly morphed into a frown when Smoking Killer crushed the blade with his hands and kicked him in the stomach.

" Well, it's not like you can actually win against me...But i think i'll end this fight now. I don't want my costume to be even more damaged than it already is." Said Smoking Killer, which infuriated Sonic. The ninja started to move at full speed, becoming nothing more than a blur. Smoking Killer didn't move until Sonic appeared just below him, and tried to hit him with an uppercut. Smoking Killer grabbed Sonic's arm and broke it, before he kicked the ninja's legs with enough strengh to break them both. Sonic was now crying in pain, unable to move. Smoking Killer smiled slightly and then crashed his knee on Sonic's face, effectively knocking him out.

The Hero heard noises behind him, so he turned around and saw Saitama walking towards him, a bored expression on his face.

" So, did you catch the leader ?" Asked Smoking Killer.

" Nope he's actually a good guy. I asked the association if they could give him a job, and told him to start working seriously if he didn't wanted me to punch him so hard his skull would crack. It seemed to work." Said Saitama, which made Smoking Killer laugh.

" Well as you can see i beat the guy who killed the criminals. A ninja named Sonic, quite fast but way too arrogant...He underestimated me, and it cost him dearly." Said Smoking Killer suddenly smirking.

"...Partner...What ninja are you talking about ? I don't see anyone here."

"...Well that's awkward."


	19. Chapter 18

Saitama wasn't a patient man, he absolutely hated to have to wait for anything. Sadly it seemed that he would've to wait an entire month for his costumes to be ready. Because of course Saitama or Blast didn't want to do things like other, and so he asked Agoni for many costumes. The only common point between those costumes would be the hooded capes that he would wore with them. He also for something to appear on the capes, a B on a horned skull, which would be his superhero crest. Yes he hadn't been very inspired when he chose this crest, but it wasn't important. Each of those costumes would serve a purpose and would actually be useful. That's why Metal Knight was asked to create them, afterall the man was a genius and actually knew that Blast came back.

Unfortunately even the prospect of his new costumes wasn't enough to appease Saitama. He had nothing to do, simply because there wasn't anything happening these days. Sure there was some random mysterious beings attacks here and there, but nothing exciting. And Saitama didn't want to just fight against monsters for the heck of it. He wanted something new. Something like...

( Blast's appartment )

" So you're telling me that some people are getting kidnapped by humanoid monsters ?" Asked Blast. Agoni had called him and said that something that required his attention was happening.

" Indeed, those monsters are quite special. Apparently, from what the rare witness told us, those monsters look just like humans but with some stranges changes. Some of them have scales, others have tails and wings, and it goes on. We are used to humanoid mysterious beings, but those look like humans that were changed into monsters, and that's not even what really scares us...The number is what scares us. Each person was kidnapped by a different mysterious being, and a thousand civilians were kidnapped in the span of a month. At first we just sent some B-Class Heroes, but then the situation become a lot more dangerous. The heroes that we dispatched were all kidnapped, and some returned but they were different...Yesterday a B-Class Hero, King Thorn, was spotted in D-City. We captured him and looked at all the changes in his body. He's now better in all aspects, and looks more like a monster than a human. He has a long sharp tongue, some huge fangs, a long red mane and his body is covered in fur...We decided to send some A-Class heroes, but i just want to be cautious, since you have nothing to do, go with them and find a way to stop this. We will simply tell the heroes that you're a special agent of the association." Said Agoni, while Blast just listened. A few seconds of silence later, Blast began to chuckle.

" Damn, that's what i call some interesting event. Okay i'll go. Where are the heroes right now, and where are we supposed to go ?" Asked Blast.

" I'll send the location on your phone. Just go there, it's an abandoned hospital, and apparently some of the monsters were seen entering the building." Said Agoni and Blast said a quick Ok, before hanging up.

' Human-like Monsters kidnapping people...I really hope it's the monster association.'

( Abandoned Hospital, somewhere in K-City )

It was his first time in K-City, but he already knew that he won't be coming here again. The city was filled with poverty and it stank criminality. Just walking on the street, he had been witness to a rape attempt, and it just happened in broad daylight. The worst was that the civilians seemed to be used to that. Of course Blast decided to stop the criminals, and it actually shocked the civilians...As if they weren't used to seeing Heroes doing their actual jobs.

'Dang, the Hero Association is even worse than i thought. It's not a wonder that it's filled with corrupted bastards...' Thought Blast, sitting in front of the closed doors of the hospital as he waited for the heroes. A few minutes later, he saw them approaching, a group of five A-Class heroes. It was composed of Lightning Max, Death Gatling, Sneck, Stinger and...

' Oh it's gonna be funny.' Saitama thought as he got up. He could tell the other heroes were tense, and they had right to be since Amai Mask was walking in front of them. Said hero's eyes widened slightly when he saw Blast, but he just continued to walk until they were in front of the hospital.

" So you're the one they sent to 'help' us ?" Asked Amai Mask, while the heroes behind him tensed even more when they saw that Blast had put a hand on Amai Mask' shoulder.

" Yup, i thought it would be a good idea to come here and kill some monsters. Ya know , it's quite boring when nothing horrible is happening." Said Blast as he smiled behind his mask, and even thoigh they couldn't see the smile, the heroes could feel it. Amai Mask just looked away and glared at the hospital, smelling something foul inside.

" Given that we don't know much about the situation, i say we enter the building and stealthily search for any traces of the civilians that were kidnapped. We should be patient and not rush inside to kill every monsters that we see." Suddenly said Death Gatling, assuming the role of the leader, which caused Amai Mask to glare at him. But the number one A-Class hero suddenly smirked, looking at Blast.

" I would've agreed with this, but someone seems excited at the prospect of killing some mysterious beings." Said Amai Mask pointing at Blast as he blasted the door away with a kick.

" Wha-"

" Patience is for the weak...I say that we just raid the damn building and slaughter those damn monsters." Said Blast as he rushed inside.

*Sweatdrop*

" Or we can just d-do that. It w-works too, i g-guess..."


	20. Chapter 19

« You could've waited for us instead of running around like a dumbass. » Said Amai Mask to Blast who clearly looked to have as much interest in what Amai Mask was telling him as he had in his hair, and since they didn't exist anymore...You get the idea.

Blast had entered the building a few minutes ago and had searched for anything suspiscious inside, but had found nothing. He had then went back to the group who was standing in front of the door that lead to the storage room.

« Yeah I could've, but I didn't. Now, mind telling me why you're so interested in the storage room ? » Asked Saitama.

Looking at Saitama, Amai Maks pointed to something on the ground. A puddle of blood leaking from the door. « I think it's pretty obvious, isn't it ? ».

« Indeed, pretty obvious. And how did you notice that ? You smelled the blood ? Are you supposed to be a dog ? » Said Blast as he opened the door and stepped inside. Amai Mask trembled for a second before he followed after Blast. The A-Class Heroes looked at each other,

clearly confused, but they soon ran after Blast and Amai Mask.

The storage room was quite normal, empty and filled with dust but normal, expect for the puddles of blood that seemed to come from a huge hole at the center of the room.

« Cliche » Said Blast and Lightning Max at the same time. They both chuckled while Sneck and Death Gatling groaned. Stinger crouched in front of the hole and tried to see what lied at the bottom, but he saw nothing.

« Well this thing clearly goes deep as hell. We'll have some trouble getting to the bottom- Wait what are you... » Said Stinger his jaw dropping as Amai Mask did something so reckless Stinger had to blink, thinking he was seeing things.

« Did he just... » Started Sneck, looking as shocked as the others.

« Yeah...He just jumped into this seemingly bottomless abyss. And I'm supposed to be the reckless dumbass here. » Said Blast.

« Well that is certainly unexpected. But I think Amai Mask is going to wait for us, so let´s hurry and find a way to...Where's that masked guy ? » Asked Death Gatling, confused as to where Blast had gone. The guy was there a second ago, and now he had disappeared. However seeing the others' shocked looks, he quickly understood and sighed.

« Let's hurry before those two kids get killed. »

« Okay that really surprised me. Who would've thought there was water at the bottom ? » Asked Blast as he looked at Amai Mask who was busy styling his hair.

« Not me, that's for sure. » He said angrily. He then glared at Blast's hood before turning around.

« Any idea as to what this place could be ? It smells really weird. It's like we're surrounded by rotting corpses. » Said Blast as he pinched his nose. Amai Mask nodded and took out a small flashlight.

« Follow me. I don't want you to get lost. You are the type to get angry really fast. » Said Amai Mask, which earned him a snort from Blast.

« Look who's talking. » Said Blast as he rolled his eyes. Amai Mask ignored him and walked forward. Both he and Blast were quite surprised when they suddenly entered a gigantic room. It was clearly not abandoned contrarily to the hospital. However like in the hospital there was a lot of body bags. At the center of the room a huge round rock could be seen. It looked normal except for a single element that caught Bora's eyes.

' Okay now it's becoming weird really fast.' Thought Blast as he looked at the red crystal stuck in the rock.

Amai Mask and Blast started to explore the room, but found nothing noteworthy. The corpses in the body bags were some of the people who had been kidnapped, but the others were unknowns. After a while the others joined them and were all shocked to see the corpses that littered the room. Stinger looked sick while Sneck bit his lips.

However all heroes were then shocked by something else. The sound of footsteps could be heard, as well as roars that were unlike anything the heroes had ever heard. It was like a mix of a lion's roar and an Elephant's trumpet.

Amai Mask grabbed Stinger and Lightning Max and jumped on the ground, amongst the corpses that they had taken out of the body bags. Blast and the others ran back to the tunnel that had lead them and stayed hidden in the shadows. Suddenly a door opened and a group of...Things entered. Like the reports stated, they were human-like monsters. Unlike humanoid monsters, they looked like monster parts where forcefully put on them. Some looked like mixes of animals hand humans, while others were just humans with unnatural skin colours and some extra limbs. However they all had a similarity, they didn't talk, instead they made weird sounds.

The group wasn't entirely composed of those monsters, a human was amongst them. He was walking with a huge smile on his face, humming as he and the monsters approached the rock.

When they were in front of it, the leader of the group, a grey man with bat wings, ripped the crystal out of the rock and placed it on the human man's forehead.

« Yes, Yessss~ » Sang the man, as the crystal vibrated and burned his skin. However it suddenly stopped as a look of horror appeared on the man's face.

« What ? No,no, no! » Screamed the man before he dropped to the ground, dead. And the heroes looked in shock as the monsters dumped him with the others corpses, and left the room. But not before the leader placed the crystal back in the rock.

« ... »

« What. The. Hell. Was. That ? » Asked Stinger in a low voice.

« I don't know, but we're soon gonna find out. »


	21. Chapter 20

« So...What are we even going to do ? I mean we could just kill those monsters but that would be stupid. » Said Blast, as Amai Mask stroked his chin and hummed.

« I personally think we should just capture those monsters. We should also call the association so they can send more heroes or staff members, since it looks like we'll need to get all those corpses out. » Said Amai Mask, which got him nods from the others except for Stinger.

« And what about that Crystal ? Are we just going to let it there ? Seems pretty dangerous to me. » Asked Stinger.

« Don't worry about it, the association will handle that. For now we just need to worry about those monsters. Let's find them, capture them and then wait for the reinforcements to come. » Said Blast. Everyone nodded although they were a bit confused, and then they all began to search for the monsters.

The place was huge, immensely so, and all the rooms were the same. Body bags, huge rocks with red crystals and absolutely no one inside. However after a twenty minute long search , the heroes found the monsters. The group was now a lot bigger and there were no humans. The monsters were all surrounding one of those huge rock, though this one didn't have a red crystal. One of the monsters was roaring while pointing at where the crystal should've been.

« Did they lost this one ? » Asked Lightning Max without thinking, though Blast froze when he heard that.

' Could it be... '

* Roar !*

All the heroes tensed when two of the monsters began to roar at each other. The others seemed to not care as they just stared at the rock. Amai Mask motioned for the heroes to enter the room, and they soon found themselves just behind the monsters, hiding behind a pile of corpses.

The horrid smell that coated the entire room came from that pile, and naturally the heroes became green after they got so close. Amai Mask wanted to observe the monsters for a little bit more, unfortunately...

« Where are you going ?! » Asked Sneck, he had spoke in a low voice but the others had heard and so they turned their heads, only to see Blast getting up and walking towards the monsters.

The two monsters stopped their fight when they saw the approaching Blast, they then roared at him which got the attention of all the other monsters. A group of thirty human looking monsters, roared at Blast and began to run towards him as he walked calmly, his hands clenching into fists.

Behind him, Amai Mask smirked and followed after him, Stinger was about to do the same but Death Gatling dragged him back and took aim at the incoming monsters.

The sound of bullets being shot at a frightening pace was what started the fight. Amai Mask began to dodge the incoming strikes from the monsters who had great speed but little to no technique. However Amai Mask found his math in the form of a huge human monster, easily two tomes bigger than him and who fought like a boxer, using his four arms to attack the hero.

Meanwhile Blast was just slaughtering everything that was stupid enough to get into his way. Chunks of flesh were flying everywhere as blood was splattered on the ground and on Blast's clothes. He was covered in red in a latter of seconds. Death Gatling was doing a good job at stopping the monsters, however they regenerated quite fast and without shooting them in the head, he couldn't kill them instantly.

« Shouldn't we...You know, help them ? » Asked Stinger.

Sneck sighed while Lightning Max shook his head. « We are not needed. They can win on their own. Though someone seems to have forgotten that we need to capture them and not kill them ! » Said Sneck, the last part was said loud enough for Blast to hear it and he started to just punch the monsters in the walls or in the ground so they couldn't escape.

Amai Mask finally won his fight against the monster with four arms, and he immediately jumped on the remaining monsters. Since there was only a few of them left, Death gatling stopped shooting, and let Amai Mask and Blast do the rest. Talking about them, the former was throwing kicks while the latter just grabbed the heads of the monsters and encased them in the ground. They fought for a minute before only a monster was left.

« He is mine. » Said Blast.

« That's not a competition. » Said Amai Mask. They started to glare at each other, however they soon stopped when they heard a familiar shout.

« Bamboo shot ! »

Turning around, they saw the last monster with no head on his shoulders. The two heroes then glared at Stinger who was rubbing the back of his neck.

« Sorry, I just wanted to participe atleast a little. » Said the man who squirmed under Blast and Amai Mask glares. Lightning Max chuckled as he and the others approached. Amai Mask then started to count all the monsters who weren't killed and scowled.

« It seems we have gone a bit too far. Only eight are lefts, but that should be enough. We'll let them here for the time being. Lightning Max go the surface and call the association. We'll need a few heroes and staffs members to help us get the corpses and monsters out. Also tell them to ask Child Emperor or Metal Knight to come here. It's better if they search for answers themselves, I don't we'll be able to find anything without them. » Said Amai Mask. Lightning Max nodded and ran towards the tunnel while the others just sat on the ground.

« Well it went better than I thought it would ! Hahaha ! »

« Stinger, don't think I already forgot what you did a minute ago. »

« ...Sorry ? »


End file.
